Real Prince Charming
by XCadenceEverdeenX
Summary: "Katniss Everdeen is a senior in college . She finds love stupid and not worth her time . But how will she fill when she meets some one with blue eyes will she find a Prince Charming to show her love is not stupid Modern Day AU
1. Prologue

**A/N I spent the whole lot time working on japanese well watch japanese dramas and movie and I was like what the hack I'm going write a modern day hunger games AU so here my first modern day AU **

***:.｡****. o(≧▽≦)o .｡****.:***

**たのしむ 「****enjoy」（≧∇≦）**

**- cadence**

Growing up I always thought love was

like in the story's sometime prince charming will whisk you away .

I beveled this seen how in love my parents where my further being flowers to my mother every day the way the look at each other . How the took care of me and my little sister prim . When I was 9 I wanted my Prince Charming to come I wait fail in love like my mother . Fail in love with someone who would love me like my further did to my mother . When I was 11 all that changed my further died in a car crash on he way home from work . My mother fall in to a deep depression me and my sister suffered from this that when I found out love can bring hurt . So I gave up on love I never wait to fail in love now 10 years later I still never wait to find my Prince Charming .

**A/N **

**tell what you think **

** *:.｡****. o(≧▽≦)o .｡****.:***

**- cadence**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N **

**Here chapter 1 anyway I hope like.**

***:.｡****. o(≧▽≦)o .｡****.:***

**たのしむ 「****enjoy」（≧∇≦）**

**- cadence**

**Katniss POV**

I start walking back to the college dorm . When my phone rings it one my roommates " what do to want Johanna " I ask her as I'm about to cross the street . Then feel someone pull me back then I see a car fly by as the horn wailed who ever pull me back just saved my life

" are you okay " he ask why dose it have to be a he i turn around to yell at him for touching me . When I see he's eyes . blue . Blue like the sky and the ocean . I felt my cheeks burn and my heart beating faster .

" y-yea" I chock out " thank you "

" maybe you should be more careful when crossing the street. "

He says

" yea " I said still staring in to his eyes I shake my self out it

" thank you again but I need get going " I say

" okay , I'll see around I'm peeta mellark" he say

"Katniss " I say I'm not give him my full name so can't look me up to find my number or anything . I don't wait to fall in love

" bye " he say as he walk away

I just wave my heart I still beating fast

peeta mellark just saved my life

I fill get back to my dorm I see my roommates looking worried

" oh my god Katniss you okay " Annie says as hugs me

" why won't I be " I ask

" cause when I called you I hard a car horn and then that call dropped " she yells she looks like she been crying " I tried to call you back but you didn't answer we thought you got hit by a car " she adds .

" I'm sorry I all most got hit but some guy pulled me out if the away I most dropped my phone I'm sorry " I said

They looked at me not worried but in shock .

" some guy saved you , did Katniss find a Prince Charming "

Johanna ask she back to he normal self

" no you know how I feel about love I just know his name " I say

" what his name " Annie ask

"peeta mellark" I say

They look at me in shock then I feel my checks burn again

**A/N**

**I hope you like I'm most like going get my ideas from k-dramas and j-dramas**

**- cadence**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N  
I have final exams soon then ill be out school yay . I'm ill be mostly reading over the summer and working on my Fan Fictions "After Everything" and " Real Prince Charming "  
I changed the story a little bit  
I'm going wrong gale is kinda going be a bad guy and a jerk in this AU  
*:.｡****. o(≧▽≦)o .｡****.:***

**たのしむ 「****enjoy」（≧∇≦）**

**- cadence**

**Katniss POV**

Annie and Johanna still look at in shock  
" Peeta Mellark" Annie ask

" yea , why " I ask

" you mean the blond who has crush on since freshman year " Johanna ask

What peeta hade a crush on me since freshman year I feel my heart beating fast agin .

" h-how do you know that I just met him today " I say

" I'm not blind Katniss I see the way he looks at you and always asking me about you " Johanna say

What I never seen him around then again I never notice an boy around the campus .

I just look down and head to my room  
I just hear Johanna laughing

When get to my room I just set on my bed . Why is this happen to me I never wait to fall in love . I lay back on my bed still thing about Peeta . Why did my heart beat so fast when I was around him . I finely fall asleep with peeta still on my mind .

When I get up I relies I'm late for class . I don't have my phone and the alarm on my phone walks me up but I dropped it yesterday and lost it .

I run as fast as I can to class when I bump in to some one  
" I'm sorry I'm let for class and I need to get there a fast as I can " I say

I look up and it peeta

" it okay but didn't i tell you to be more careful " he say

" yea " I say

" oh by the way I saw you dropped this " he say handing my phone I'm glad I have a password on it .

" thank you but I need get going "  
I say

" me too , hey maybe we can hang out soon " he says

" yea that would be fun " I say  
I see him blush and wavs and runs of

WHAT THE HACK DID I JUST SAY

**IM STRONGLY DYSLEXIC SO IT TAKE LONGER TO PROOFREAD AND SORRY FOR MISTAKES**

**I hoped you like I need ideas so give me ideas  
- cadence**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N **

**Thank you for the lovely reviews**

**and all the followings . Ill update After every thing soon but I'm going work on this story for a little bit .**

**P.s I watch a movie called gomenasai ( I'm sorry) what scary movie . DO NOT WATCH IT **

**Σ（ﾟ****дﾟ****lll）**

**Anyway here's chapter 3 **

***:.｡****. o(≧▽≦)o .｡****.:***

**たのしむ 「****enjoy」（≧∇≦）**

**I don't own anything **

**- cadence**

I finally get to English speech class Ms. trinket gets mad at me for been late

I sit down still think about peeta how come I never notice him before why do feel like this about him . I don't want fall in love I saw what I did my mom when my dad died . After class was over I got up

I felt some put there arm around me I saw it was Gale Hawthorne

A boy I grow up with he 2 years old then me he practically followed

me when came to college . He told he never wait go to college but I told I was going he some how got in he say so he can protect me .

" what are you doing to catnip " he ask

" I have 3 more class then I'm going watch a movie with Johanna and Annie " I answer him I know he skips a lot of his class ( most the one that I'm not in)

" I was think maybe me and you can do something " he say

I remove his arm from my shoulders .

" sorry I all ready promise Jo and Annie " I say and walk away

Why dose he do that ever since I was 17 he stared asking me out over and over again

The rest of the day my mind was distant kept think of Peeta on my last class I saw him he was in the same class as me . 3 set away I need talk to him after class . Once class was over I got up and went to talk to him .

" Hi" I say

"Hey " he say

Oh great less then 2 seconds and all ready awkward .He finally talks

" so I was think maybe we can got get some pizza tomorrow night there a new pizza place close to the campus " he ask

Did he just ask me out

" it's okay if you don't " he adds

" yes I like to go " I say

" really what time will be the best for you " he ask

" maybe 5 or 6 " I say

" okay here my number text me your building and floor number " he say as as hands me a pice of paper with his number .

"Okay I'll see soon " I say I as wave and back to my dorm .

" why are do smelly Katniss " Johanna ask

" peeta asked me out " I mumble

" I knew it you found your price charming " she says

" shut up " I say as run to my room .

I sit on my bed look at peeta's number . I get up and pick a old book I brought from home it's a old fairy tail book my dad use to read it to me and prim before we went to bed

Flash back

_" and they lived happy ever after "_

_My farther said _

_" daddy some day i want to find my prince " I tell him _

_" I know some day you will , princess " I tells me kissing my forehead _

End of flash back

I get up and grave my phone and text peeta

_Hey , do still wait get pizza __ tomorrow night_

A few minutes later he texts back

_Yea if you still want to _

_Yea I'm in building 5 on floor 3 _

_Okay I'll see later :)_

Smiley face maybe this be my prince . When I hear knock at my door I almost jump

" do you still want to watch the movie brainless" Johanna ask

"Yea I'm coming " I say

I text peeta real fast

_See you soon :) _

**A/N yea pizza date next chapter **

**anyway I hope you like **

**cadence**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N **

**I really want frozen yogurt :( **

**But anyway here chapter 4 **

** *:.｡****. o(≧▽≦)o .｡****.:***

**たのしむ 「****enjoy」（≧∇≦）**

**- cadence**

* * *

" so did you say yes to your little date " Johanna ask after we finish the movie as we chines delivery.

" what date ?" Annie ask

" peeta asked me out today" I say

Annie's eye widen " he did " she say

" yea and said yes he taking me to a new pizza place " I say as play with my food

Johanna just laughs " this going be you first date ever and your 21 "

she says

I nod cause she right I been asked out lot but I always came up with some excuse not to go .

"Just use tongue when he kiss " Johanna say smirking

Annie slaps her arm

" shut up Jo , Katniss just be your self " she says

"Okay " I say

" what are going wear " Annie ask

" I don't know , my just Jens and a t-shirt " I say

" are going ware make-up " Annie ask

" no" I say

The rest of the night Johanna tease me and Annie ask more and questions

The next morning some guy purposely tripped me on my to class

" oh I'm sorry are you okay " he ask i look up and see its Cato one of Gale's roommates.

"Yea " I say ignoring has hand that's out to help me up

" so I was think my me and you can go out some time " he ask

I roll my eyes

" yea that not going to happen " I say and walk way but he followers me

" are you sure " he say as he puts his arm around my waist when dose that I slap him across the face .

" I'm not going out with you and DON'T TOUCH ME " I say then yell

" you going regret that Everdeen " he says as I speed walk away from him

The whole day I couldn't wait for my date with peeta the space out doing all my class . I run back to my dorm and take a shower and get ready .

I'm warring Skinny Jens and a fancy button up top with boots . I look at the clock it 4:56 Then alerts me that I have text it from peeta

_On my way :) _

I text him back

_I'm ready :) _

About 5 minutes later he knocks at the door I see as hade to the door Annie she mouths

' good luck ' I nod and go to the door

" hey " I say as smile

" hey " he say as he smiles

" Ready to go" he asks

" yea " I say

As walk to the pizza place we talk about school I told him how Ms Trinket supposed to help us with are English speech but talks in a ridiculous accent that not real . We laugh the whole time on way to the pizza place . When we get there we sit down and we order a medium pepperoni pizza.

" so did you decide to go to college" he ask

" u-um I got a scholarship so I didn't what pass it up " I say which was half true I did get a scholarship for being the best in my class but the real reason was so I could get way from my mom who became addict to Anti-depressions and pain killers . Likely Prim is now 18 and shares a house with her friends .

" cool I want to get better in business to help with my family's bakery" he say

" your family has bakery " I ask

" yea it not far from her so I grow up here " he says

" I lived on the farmlands but after my dad died . Me , my mom and sister moved to the suburbs . " I say

" I'm sorry " he says

" it okay it was a long time ago " I say

" I have 2 older brothers " he say

"My sister 18 and just got out of high school and saving up to go to Medical School " I say

" that cool " he say

The rest of the date we talk about are family and hobbies I told him that I'm good with a Bow and Arrow. He tells me he like to paint . We finally hade back to the campus he slips he's hand it to mine and we held hands all the back to my building

" I hade fun to night " he says

"Me too maybe we can do it agin " i say

" yea , ill text you when I get back to my dorm " he say before he lives he kiss my cheek .

" bye " I say

I run to my dorm then to my room like Annie asleep and Johanna is most like at the bar . I set on my bad and but my hand on my cheek where peeta kissed me . My alert me that I have text I know it not from peeta his building is 5 minutes away it from gale .

_were the hell were you _

Why does he care I text him back

_Why does it matter ? _

_Cuz some told me they say you walking home holding hands with some guy _

_Just stop I can go on a date with some if I want to _

_what about me _

_What about you your just my friend _

_Fine tell me his freaking name _

_No I'm not going to that_

He didn't text me back after that

I finally get a text from peeta

_" Just got back to my dorm I'm going to bed now night :)_

_Okay , I really had fun tonight I hope we can do it agin soon ._

_Night :) _

**I hope you liked **

**This was a long chapter **

**cadence**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N **

**Pleas pleas pleas remember IM STRONGLY DYSLEXIC SO IM SO SORRY FOR MISTAKES . I use spell check on my laptop I try my best so forgive me i miss spell.**

**Anyway here a new chapter I'm going wrong you gale fans you won't like part of this chapter :/ sorry and not sorry in not a gale fan **

***:.｡****. o(≧▽≦)o .｡****.:***

**たのしむ 「****enjoy」（≧∇≦）**

**I don't own anything**

**-cadence**

The next morning I wake up smiling

I still happy that I went on date with peeta.

" how did you date go " Annie ask

" really good , where Johanna " I ask

" she has hungover " Annie say

" so I guess she not going to class today " I say

" yea " Annie says

" I'm not too , my mom is in town so going be with her today " she counties

" okay have fun , I'm going head to class now see ya " I say

" you have tell me everything about date to night " she says

" I will " I say

As walk to class all I can think about is peeta .

When I get to the school building I'm walking down a hall way when I feel some one pull me in to a storage room . I try to get away bot who ever it is strong then me . I finally see who it is . It's Gale .

" WHAT THE HELL GALE " I yell

" you didn't tell who your little date was " he says

" why do I have to tell you " I ask

" cause if you date anyone it should be me " he say angrily

" I don't have ANY feelings for you and NEVER will you are like a brother to me " I tell him when I say this he push me to the well then he lens in to kiss me on my lips NO NO I can't do this to peeta I want peeta to be my first kiss . I get the strength to push him off before he kiss me and I run away .

I don't see gale the rest of the day and I'm glad . I finally see peeta at the end of the day .I can't help but smile

"Hey " he says

" Hey " I say

" can I walk you back to your dorm " he ask

I nod my head

We walk back to my dorm . We talk about are class today and our date last night .We get to my dorm then he hugs me I hug him back .

"Maybe you can come to my dorm tomorrow night. Ill cook diner and we can watch a movie " he ask

" yea , but what about you roommates " I ask

"There going be out " he says

" okay" I say

" okay ill see you then " he says kiss me on my check agin before he walks away .

**A/N **

**I hoped you like this chapter **

** cadence**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N I love this story **

** I hope you guys will love it too **

***:.｡****. o(≧▽≦)o .｡****.:***

**たのしむ 「****enjoy」（≧∇≦）**

**I don't own anything**

**-cadence**

When I get to my dorm I find Johanna asleep on the couch . The Tv is on with some British comedy show . Slam my book on the canner which walk up Johanna

" what the hell brainless" she yell

" you been asleep all day you need walk up " I say

" yea whatever " she says

"So how did your date go " she asks

" It went really good asked me to go to his dorm tomorrow night " i say

She grins.

" nothing like that he going make diner and were going watch a movie we haven't even kissed " I say I feel my cheeks burn

She just laughs as I walk to my room .when my phone rings I answer it with out looking at the caller ID

" hello " I say

" whatcha you doing Everdeen "

the voice that is one I would never expect .Cato .

" HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET MY NUMBER " I yell

" I know people " he say

"Did you regret rejecting my date "

" hell no your the lest person I would go out with " I say

" okay but it still up if you what to go out " he say

I just hang up . Ever girl on campus knows he's a womanizer.

Latter when Annie gets home I tell then about my date when we eat dinner .

" so you really like him " Annie ask

" yea I'm just scared seen what happen to my mom after my dad died I don't wait that happen to me " I say

" that's your mom I don't think that will happen to you " Johanna says

" I hope so I but I really like Peeta , I want him to be my first kiss . But today gale tried to kiss me today " I say

" what " the both say

" he pulled me in to a storage room then yelled at me for going out on a date and told me I should be with him the he push me to a wall and tired to kiss me " I tell them

" and guess who has me number "

They look at my confused

" Cato the womanizer " I tell them

Johanna looks down

" what did you do this time Jo" Annie ask

" okay they were a the bar and I was drunk gale asked me where you where and I said on a date and Cato ask me for you number " she says

" gale told me that some told him they saw we holding hands with some guy " I say

" I don't know maybe some told him that too " she says

I wonder who told him that . When I get back to my room .

I see I have a message it from Peeta

_How's your night going ?_

_Good , You ?_

_My roommate keeps asking how our date when _

_That's funny mine too_

_Yea , what do you want for diner tomorrow ? _

_How about tacos ?_

_Yea that will work _

_Night _

_Night _

I wounded if I should but I love you at the end of the text but I didn't

**A/N I hope you like **

**So I have how all the characters are effect Katniss and Peeta Relationship. **

**Annie and Johanna will help out Katniss and peeta **

**Finnick ( who will come up soon ) will help peeta and become a friends to kaniss **

**Gale is going be the jealous friend and do anything to get Katniss **

**Cato will do anything just to get with Katniss even teaming up with someone**

**And Annie and Finnick will falonion love a long the way. **

**I watch to much K-dramas and J-dramas **

**cadence**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N **

**I still really want frozen yogurt :(**

**Pleas pleas pleas remember IM STRONGLY DYSLEXIC SO IM SO SORRY FOR MISTAKES . I use spell check on my laptop I try my best so forgive me i miss spell.**

***:.｡****. o(≧▽≦)o .｡****.:***

**たのしむ 「****enjoy」（≧∇≦）**

**I don't own anything**

**-cadence**

The next class when by really fast .

I didn't see Gale all day which made me happy don't feel like dealing with .

I can't wait of my second date with Peeta .

When class was finally over Peeta afford to walk me back to my dorm so I could get ready of our date . After we got to my dorm he ran to his dorm so he could cook us dinner

I can't wait for tonight

**Peeta POV**

I can't believe said yes to the first date . Now the second date .

" what all this stuff for " in dormmate

Finnick ask

" I'm cooking Katniss tonight " I say

" you mean that girl you been crushing on since freshmen year " he ask

" yea this going be our second date "

" wait your second date " he ask

" yea we went out the other day "I tell him

" okay I'm going work now you two don't have too much fun " he jokes

" shut up " I tell

He just laughs as he leaves .

After I cook dinner I get a text from Katniss tell me she on her way .i get ready for our date

**Katniss POV**

When I get to peeta's dorm I smell cooked food I knock at his door

" hey" he say when he opens his door

" hay " I say when I go inside

We set down at little table and start eating . The food is very delicious

" what you think " he ask

" it very delicious " I tell him

" I guess it come from learning at cook at very young age " he tells me

" yea " I tell him .

We talk about our favorite foods

I tell him me and my dormmate eat mostly take out or frozen food . He told me I can come over anytime for diner his dormmate 'Finnick ' wont mind if I come to dinner .

We set on the coach and watch the movie then he. kiss me and I kiss him When his tongue grazed my bottom lip, I giggled. I opened my mouth and let my tongue dance around with his . After beak apart . I rest my head on his shoulder and he put his arm around me . I feel my eye getting heavy and I am slowly falling asleep. I feel Peeta lay me down on the couch and put a blanket over me .

_I hear sirens . Its uncommon to hear sirens in a small town . I run outside to see what going on . I see the only cop car driving some where and a ambulance from the nearest hospital .Then I remember myDad late from work . I run as fast as I can following the cars ._

_Then I see it 2 cars mangled one that most drover in to the town and my dads car comply smashed up . I see my dad he's all bloody as the EMT try to revive him . I start screaming . _

_"Kaniss" someone say _

_I'm still screaming and trying to run to my dad but I can't _

_"Katniss pleas walk up you scaring me " some one says _

I walk up and see peeta and start crying he holds me in his arms

" shhhh it okay it just a nightmare " he says

" it was real it happen when I was 11 I saw my dads dead body all bloody from the car accent " I sob

He keeps hugging me then kiss my top of my head .

" you screaming you scared me I getting ready for bed I did what to wake you I let sleep on the couch " he tells me

" I'm sorry " I tell him

" what time is it " I ask

" all most 10 "

" I guess I'll just stay here of the night can I borrow something to sleep in " I ask

" yea you can sleep on my bed and ill sleep on the couch " he says

"No , I don't mid sharing a bed with you and I'm scared to go back to sleep " I tell him

" okay " he says

He gives me a one his shirts to sleep in I get changed in the bathroom and text Annie and Johanna that I'm staying at peeta's dorm .

I fall sleep in peeta's arm and I don't have any more nightmares

**A/N **

**The Stay With Me scene will happen soon**

**-cadence**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N  
School is out In two weeks so I'm studying a lot I got to comic con next week . I can't wait I'm going as Katniss . i can't wait I hope they have the new CF stuff there ( I want the Finnick poster)**

**But any way here a new chapter .  
It starts of when peeta hared Katniss screams .**

**Peeta POV**

I about brash my teeth . When I hear a loud scream . It Katniss why she screaming she was just sleeping .  
I run to front room . I see her kicking her lags and and screaming . She having a nightmare .

"Katniss " I say

She still screaming

"Katniss I say aging

She still screaming

"Katniss pleas walk up you scaring me " I tell her

She wakes up and see looks at me and start crying I holds he in in my arms

" shhhh it okay it just a nightmare " i tell her

" it was real it happen when I was 11 I saw my dads dead body all bloody from the car accent " she sob

I keep hugging her then i kiss the top of her head .

" you screaming you scared me I getting ready for bed I did what to wake you would have let you sleep on the couch " i tells me

" I'm sorry " She tell him

" what time is it " She ask

" all most 10 " I tell her

" I guess I'll just stay here of the night can I borrow something to sleep in " She ask

" yea you can sleep on my bed and ill sleep on the couch " i says

"No , I don't mid sharing a bed with you and I'm scared to go back to sleep " she tell him

I feel embrace  
" okay " he says

I gives her a one of my shirts to sleep in She get changed in the bathroom .

She fall sleep in my arm .

**Katniss POV**

I feel light on my eyes as I wake up I notice I'm not in my dorm room .  
I start to panic but I remember I stay at peeta last night I feel peeta ' s arms around me . I turn and face him . He still asleep . I put my hand on his cheek then be wakes up and kiss my hand .

" good morning" he say

" good morning " I say

" I'm sorry about lest night I didn't mean to scare you " I tell him

" it's okay , I was more worried about you " he says  
" do you what to tell me " he ask

I nod

" I told you my dad died " I begin and he nods

" when I was 11 I was home the I hared Emergency sirens it was uncommon to hear theme in my home town . I ran out to see what was going on . Then I remember my dad was late from work . I flowed them then I saw my dads car " I feel tries falling form my face peeta hold me close to him "

" by the time I reached the I say ETM working on him but he was gone ... Some ass drove in to town he was drunk I mean drunk he didn't even knew were he was came out unhurt and he was only in prison for 3 months and got his Drivers license taken away for 2 years when he got back he was driven agin but ended up killing himself " I tell him I still feel tires coming down . He kiss me then I kiss him back we fall back on his bad still kissing when his door opens

" peeta I hope you dont expect me to clan the mess you left in the .."  
Look up and see his dormmate  
Finnick staring at us  
" never mind " he said closing the door . We both just laugh when peeta's phone rings . He reaches over and garbs it

" hello " he says

" shit " he says  
I wonder what's wrong

" ok ill be there soon " he says before hang up

"Katniss I have to go to my family's bakery , the news employ just quite " he says

"That's okay " I says as we get up " do you want to come with me " he ask

" sure" I tell him

**A/N  
Oh no Katniss is going meet his famil**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N **

**My sister keeps asking really stupid Questions about Catching fire and I'm get really annoyed by it . My sister need to read the book . I'm close to her like Katniss is to Prim but she can be annoying at times but anyway here's a new chapter . **

***:.｡****. o(≧▽≦)o .｡****.:***

**たのしむ 「****enjoy」（≧∇≦）**

**I don't own anything**

**- cadence**

I put the close I hard on yesterday , when Peeta went to the bathroom . When I walked out his dorm I see his dormmate laugh to himself .

His family's bakery is only 20 minutes from the campus . We ride the bus I don't let go of his hand the whole time . His family's bakery is small base building the named " Mellark Family bakery ". on the top .

" it will be okay Katniss " Peeta tells me . He right I'm going meet his family it going be lot easier then meeting my Crazy Uncle and My dug addict mom

, The only one that will the easiest to meet Peeta will be Prim .

When we walk in I smell fresh bread and cakes . I see two blond guys they must be Peeta's brothers.

" IT TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH " one yells the other slaps his arm

" Well first I don't work as much anymore second I don't have school today I was sleeping in " Peeta says

" Lexy called in and quite " one them say

" how long did she last " peeta asks

" Surprisingly 2 months " one them tells peeta

" wao that's long " peeta say

" yea who the chick " one them ask I feel like slapping him for calling me chick .

" Rye ,this is Katniss my girlfriend " peeta say so be names rye

" peeta you didn't you brought your girlfriend when mom is already pisst " rye says

" she stayed at my dorm last night and we broth don't have school today so I just asked her " peeta says

Rye smirks

"Stop Rye , I'm Randy , Peeta's oldest Brother " Randy says

" Katniss " I say

They start talking about what jobs peeta has to do tell they find a new employe I decide to look at the cakes .

In my home town we had small bakery but the cakes never look this good and beautiful.

" Can I help you " a woman voice says and don't hear peeta and brother stop talking . I look up and see a older woman with graying blond hair in a bun . With angry look on her face .

" I said can I help you " she says

" no I'm just looking " I say

" then you can leave " she says

" mom " I hear peeta say

This evil woman is his mother

" you finally here , ever thing is behind schedule cause that slut Lexy quite " she says

" mom every thing is on schedule " rye says

" it better be " she hisses

" and i thought I told you to leave " she say to me .

" Mom this my girlfriend Katniss " peeta says

" it nice to meet Mrs . Mellark" I say .

She looks at me and rolls her eyes and walks away .

" I'm sorry about that Katniss " peeta say

" it okay " I tell him

Then I older man with blond hair that's graying walks in .

" peeta I'm sorry you hade to coming , Lexy called in say she quitting cause her mom was diagnosed with Cancer " he tells

" it okay dad " peeta tells him

His dad looks at me .

" I hope you don't mind asking who you are " he asks me

" I'm Katniss Peeta's girlfriend " I say as I shake his hand

" it nice to meet you Katniss " he say

He looks at peeta and smiles

" Katniss I only need be here for an hour you can go back to campus or stay here and we can get some to eat after I'm done " he say

" I can stay here but I'm hungry now can I have a pice of bread or something " I say

" yea ill get you a cheese bun is that okay " he ask

I nod and enjoy the most delicious

cheese bun ever.

**A/N **

**I hoped you liked it **

** Mrs . Mellark confronts Katniss in the next chapter **

**- cadence**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N**

**I saw EPIC yesterday i took my sister and brother it was really EPIC **

**I loved it . I have an idea for new AU Ill write a small summary at the end of the chapter** .

***:.｡****. o(≧▽≦)o .｡****.:***

**たのしむ 「****enjoy」（≧∇≦）**

**I don't own anything**

**- cadence**

I thought waiting for an hour would be easier but it's not . I hade 2 cheese buns and a ice tea . I played on my phone for about 15 minutes . I look at the clock 45 minutes to go. Then my phone tells me I have a new text it from Johanna .

'WHAT THE HELL you stayed at his dorm .'

'yea ' I text her back what is she thinking

' did you sleep with '

I text her back a fast as I can

'NO ! It just late to head back to our dorm'

'Yea have fun today'

When I look up from my phone I see Mrs Mellark standing in fort of the table I'm siting at . She staring at me give me look . Maybe I should be nice to I know sometime mother are protective when there child starts to date someone .

" hi Mrs Mellark is every thing back on schedule " I ask

She just look at me

" you can have a sit if you like " I tell then she sits down in front of me .

" Katniss right " she ask like she just doesn't know .

" yea " I say

" so what do you what " she hiss

" what do you mean " I ask

" oh you now what I mean slut you just what money do you I bet when you sleep with him you hoping you'll get pregnant so you'll force him to stay with . You probably don't even love him cause all you what is money "

What hell is she thinking I don't even care how much money he has .

" look I'm sorry you think like that I haven't even slept with him or anyone so don't call me slut " I tell her not trying to sound mad but I'm really pisst right now .

" i bet he doesn't love why would he like a girl like you " she say

" what do you mean " I ask

" stop play dumb slut , my other sons girlfriend have same look as us you don't . That makes peeta the annoying pice of shit when he younger " she hisses

what did she just call peeta

" I'm going tell peeta that I'm going for little walk till he doing working " I tell her

" you didn't for you meal , you can't leave " she says

shit I left my wallet at my dorm .

" I forgot my wallet " I tell her

" that you sit down and don't leave tell you can pay" she hisses

Then I see peeta coming up to me

" mom just take it out my paycheck " he say

" fine " she hisses and walks away

" you okay Katniss " he ask

" yea I tell what she said when we have lunch " I tall him

" okay I' ll be done in 5 minutes"

He tells me

" okay " I say

Then he kiss my forehand .

**A/N**

**I hope you like I'm heaving rally bad writers block so it was hard to make Mrs Mellark a real bitch **

**so the AU idea I have **

**. Gale wins the games and becomes abusive to Katniss . Katniss is tired of it what will happen when she meets peeta**

**should I write It or no **

**cadence**


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N**

**I can't wait to get out school but anyway here's a new chapter**

***:.｡****. o(≧▽≦)o .｡****.:***

**たのしむ 「****enjoy」（≧∇≦）**

**I don't own anything**

**- cadence**

* * *

I was happy when peeta finished working . Mrs . Mallark gave me looks the whole time I was there .

Me and Peeta walk to a little 50s dinner . Once we order I decided it was time to tell Peeta what his mom told me .

"Peeta I don't wait sound mean" I begin as look at me and holds my hand across the table .

"but you mom is a bitch " I says I hoping he won't be mad .

"It okay katniss I don't know what I was think taken you with to the bakery when she was already pisst what did she tell you " he says

"she called my a slut and said I'm just using you for money and….." I tell him that last part I hard to say

"and " peeta ask

"she told me how can you love when I look the way I do " I tell him

"katniss you are beautiful " he tells me I just give a weak smile .

"I know mothers are proactive when there children date but I didn't know it was this bad" I tell him . He just looks down .

"she not proactive " he say

"what do you mean " I ask

" she use to beat me and my brothers when we where younger and she chest on my dad but he doesn't

know " he says . I cant believe the words that are coming out his mouth . Even thou my mom is drug addict she never hit me or prim . How could any mom hurt the own child

" I'm sorry peeta I didn't know" I tell him

"so don't feel bad for call her a bitch" he tells me

"okay " I say

When were all most done with are meal when I see him come in side the restaurant a face I haven't seen in almost a week .Gale . I hope don't see us . Good thing he on the opposite side of the restaurant .

"is everything okay katniss "peeta ask

"yea but gale is here " I tell him

"I thought you were to where just friends" he asks

"yea the night after out first date he text we 'Where the hell I was' I told him I was on date he told what about him . I told him I don't have any feels of him or never will the next day he pulled me it to storage closet and tired to kiss me I got away before he did . " I tell him

"then lets get out here " he say . Then he ask for the bill and pays and we get out the restaurant fast . Hoping gale did see us cause you see the entrance wherever you sit in the restaurant.

We walk to a little park holding hands

" Im sorry about that I don't what got in to him " I say

" it okay " he say as kiss the top of my head

We enjoy are walk just talking about silly . When I starts to get lat we start hade back to campus .

He walks me to my building . Then kiss me on my lips I kiss him back When his tongue grazed my bottom lip I opened my mouth and let our tongue dance around . I don't care who see us I'm just happy to have peeta . Then I feel some one wrenched from peeta . I feel who ever it is pin me to the building I look up and see Gale

* * *

**A/N**

**Do you think gale went a little to far **


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N  
Gale is really Ass in this chapter so I'm sorry gale fans .  
This maybe a little older T or mild M  
since there is a attempted rape**

**I don't own anything**

**- cadence**

Gale is pin me to building .

" What the hell Katniss the is your boyfriend " he yells pointing to Peeta who being restrained by gale dormmats , Marvel and Cato . Peeta trying to break free but there on  
the whistling team so has no chance .

"Yes and why do you care " I ask

" cause you belong with me " he hisses .

" I don't gale , I was never yours or I'll never be so get off of me " I say.  
Before I know if forces his lips on to mine . I taste alcohol . He most be drunk . I try to push him away but I can't . I keep my lips shut there no way I'm kiss him back . I keep slapping him but nothing working . I need air . I open my mouth gasping of air gale takes this opportunity to slid his tough in my mouth . I bit down on it .he pulls always and spits out blood .  
Then back hands me causing me to fall to ground then he get on top of  
me pin me to the ground .  
Peeta still trying break free and starts to scram for help .

" what the hell is wrong with you Katniss we could've been together for a long time we been friend for years . Then you meet baker boy and start to dating him " he hisses " I guess I just have to show you be are meant to be together " he say smirking them starts kiss me neck at this point I'm screaming for help and smacking gale as hard as I can . Before he can reach up my shirt I feel him rip of me I see Johanna slapping gale and yelling at him . Johanna is youngest of he family she has 3 older brothers she told she hade to become tough or get beat up by her brothers . Gale and his friends take off when Johanna threatened to call campus police . Peeta runs to me and helps me up and pulls me in to his arms .

"I'm so sorry Katniss I should've helped " he say I start to cry .

"Oh my good Katniss " I hear annie say . My fiends help me to my room I'm still in shock . He was my friend . Why did he hurt me .so many question go though my mind as I lie down on my bed

" this is my fault Katniss I'm your boyfriend I'm supposed to protect you but I can't " he say as he rubs my cheek .

" it okay peeta I love you no mater what " i tell him he kiss my forehead

" I got to go know Katniss , but ill be back tomorrow " he says

" I love you " I tell him  
" I love you too " he tells me

**A/N  
I hate to say this but Gale and Cato aren't given up **

**and I know my last 2 chapters have being shot I'm busy with getting ready of exams so sorry **

**-cadence**


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N**

**I re-watch Koizora / Sky Of Love the movie and I watch a movie called I gave my fist love to you , why are japanese love story so sad . But I got a lot of everlak ideas . So there going be a lot of drama soon . This chapter is dedicated to Everllarkglee4ever . **

**Sorry it late **

**- cadence**

" you should press freaking charges on him " Johanna say as we eat breakfast

"I'm not going do that he was my friend and he was drunk . " I say

" he tried to rape you , Katniss " she yells .

I just get up and head to my room and lay down ok my bad and start to cry .

My phone rings I look at the caller ID

it Peeta

" hey " I say trying keep voice sounded like was crying

"Hay , are you feeling any better " he ask

" not really " I say

" I'm sorry I asked I...don't what to say about the situation " he say

" it's okay " I say

" you should press charge if don't want to of attempted rape but he did slap you " he says

" yea ... I just don't know what to do " I tell him as I feel more ties coming .

" I'm sorry Katniss ... This is all my fault " He say

" Peeta no it's not , gale is the one who choses to be a asshole " I say

" I guess but it still hurts that you hade to suffer I can't get the look on your face and your scream out my head " he tells me .

" when are coming to see me " I ask

" I have to go to the bakery of an hour I would call in but I think my mom would be pisst if I did " he says a laugh a little

" I'll coming and see when I'm done okay " he say

" can you bring me some cheese buns " I ask

" yea I will , I'll see you soon love you " he say

" love you too " I say I hang up .

I hear a knock at my door

" come in " I say

I see Annie come I'm with a cup of tea

" hey " she say

" hay " I say back

" I made you some tea " she say as she hands me the cup .

" Thank you " I say as take a sip and put it on my nightstand .

She sits next to me and put her arm around me I put my head on her shoulder .

" I'm a freaking idiot I heard screams but I just thought it was some girl in a another dorm with a guy. I didn't make anything of it " she begins .

" till Johanna look out the window and saw Ga..him on top of you she quickly ran out to help you ..I'm useless I can't even help my best friend " she say as tires come down her cheeks . Me her and Johanna are practically sister living in the same dorm house for four yeas even though at first we hate each other .But slowly we be came like sister . This the most horrible we all going throw .

" Annie please don't blame you self This is no you fault and with some of our neighbor I don't blame you for think it was some girl with a guy and you not useless " I say She laughs as she hugs me

" I wont , know it Sunday we have no class so how but a zombie romance movie " she asks

I laugh I need to get out my dispersion , I don't want to become like my mother and I think Annie is think the something . We get up and head to the living room I Johanna is still mad me for my chose but it my chose so I don't care I just don't want see him again . We put on " Warm Bodies " a movie we all fall in love with .

It at my favorite part when my phone rings I don't even look at the look ID cause I think it's Peeta tell me he is on his way . But it a voice that make my heart stop

" I'm still going have you "

It Gale , IT GALE . I hang up as fast as can and start to cry Johanna and Annie come try confer me but I continue to cry .

I hear the a knock at the door Annie runs up to answer it when I hear Peeta say my name and run to me .

Why Why Did my childhood friend do this me I continue to cry and start to scram as feel Peeta but his hands on my shoulders . I don't know why but I slap him . I see spots than I see darkness .

**A/N**

**So yea a cliffhanger .**

**I got a lot good ideas coming and a lot cliffhanger so I think you going hate me hehehe ψ(｀∇****´)ψ**

** - cadence**


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N **

**I can't wait to get out school today I went over EVERY THING for my exams . Exams are next week so I might not update as much .Im going be at comic con all day Saturday so I might not update till late at night . But any way here the new chapter . **

**- cadence**

_A new home . A new town . No friend . It been 3 months since my dads death . I set on my new steps my home . When I see a boy maybe 2 years older then me coming up to me ._

_" so you the new neighbor " he asks_

_" yea" I say I don't feel like talking _

_" I'm gale " he says_

_" Katniss " I mumble and say as quit as can . _

_" wait you name is catnip , what kinda names is that , man your parents most hate you " he say laughs _

_" NO it's Katniss K-A-T-N-I -S-S and my parents love me " I say as run in to my house . The next day he apologize and we became friend . _

_" I'm still going have you "_

_" I'm still going have you_ "

I wake up in my bad I see someone in a chair next me . It to dark to see who it is I'm about to scram when who ever it talks

"Katniss" it peeta .

I start to cry

" are okay Katniss " he say as kneels

in front of me

" yea " I say

" what happened" he asked

" he called me and said 'I'm still going have you ' " I tell him .

" I'm not going let that happen Katniss I promise " he says .

I turn on my bedside lamp to see where I slapped him . His cheek is red .

" Peeta I'm sorry " I say as I put my hand on his cheek .

" it okay , I shouldn't have touch you " he say as he put is hand on top of mine and kiss my hand .

" come here " I say as scoot a little invading him on my bad .

" are you sure " he asks

I nod . He come and lays down on my bad with me as he about to put his arm around me he looks at to make sure it okay I just nod then he puts it around me . I snuggle up next to him kiss his cheek.

" I love you " I tell him

" I love you too " he tells me and kiss the top of my head .

I wake up in peeta's arms he still asleep . I kiss his lips lightly and he wakes up .

" hey " he say

" hey " I say.

We just lay there of a little bit just holding each other .

"We have class today " he say

I don't want to go today I don't want to run in to him .

" I'm not going today ...I don't want to run in to him " I tell him

" I understand. " he says as kiss my forehead . " I have to go then I don't want to be late late for class " he says .

" I was hoping if don't mind you would spend the day with me " I ask

He kiss me and laughs

" I was hope you would say that " he says

**A/N**

**YAY ~**

**I'm sorry it late again but I have been studying . I will update soon**

**Peeta and Katniss spend a day together **

**Okay I have an idea but I don't know I should do it PM me and I'll send you it and can tell me I should do it **

**- cadence**


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N **

**So I'm done with studying for Exams **

**next week and some bad news Im taking my brother and sister to Comic con on Sunday so I will update late at night on Sunday too sorry :/ **

**But here a really fluffily chapter .**

Katniss POV

Me and Peeta just stay in bad holding each other when I hear a knock at my door .

" Katniss " the voice was Annie's

" yea " I say

Hoping she wouldn't open the door

" are going to class " she asks

" no I don't want to run I'm him " I tell her .

" okay " I she says as she walks away

I smile at Peeta and kiss him are kiss deepens when my door flys open . I stop kissing Peeta . When I see Johanna in my door smirking .

" WHAT THE HELL " I say as throw a pillow at her

" I was checking on you when I see getting all snugly with you boyfriend "she says as she laughs .

I feel my cheeks burn and I see Peeta is all red too .

" can't get mad at me when I bring a guy home now " she say as close the door as laughs .

We spend the morning in my room till Johanna and Annie went to class .

I open my door a little to make sure they're not here . Me and Peeta walk to the small area we call a kitchen .

" what do you got to cook" he ask

" I told we manly eat delivery or frozen food " I tell him .

He looks in the small refrigerator look for some thing .

" you not going find anything " I say

But he dose he found some eggs and some bread .

" what you going make " I ask

"French toast" he says

" we have no syrup " I say

" yea but when I was little and we out syrup my dad would but cinnamon on it and you have cinnamon" he says

" I never hade that before " I say

"You'll like it he says "

After Peeta finish cooked . I eat the most delicious French toast .

" Oh My God it's delicious " I say

" glad you like it he says " he says

We start wash dish when I splash water on me .

" I'm sorry I don't mean to " he say

" yes you did on purpose " i tell him

I splash water on him .

We start to laugh we he get some soap in hand I run away and chances me i run around the couch . He finally catches me I put the soap in my hair and warps his warms around me . I never bing this happy since my dad died . I kiss him I love him he makes me happy .

**A/N**

**If you wording where I got the Cinnamon French toast my grandma make it me and my sister I don't like syrup and my sister can't eat syrup .**

**Sorry for the shortness I will** update soon .


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N  
So freaking comic con was freaking sold out so I didn't get to go I was in my Victor Katniss cosplay ( my BFFs in there Annabeth and Clary cosplays ) in sun for 2 hours waiting to get in but they finally said they where sold out . So We did get in and Sunday is sold out too .  
So I'm so mad but I'm going buy the Finnick poster online .since I'm really pisst I'm going make it up for you all so here's a long chapter**

**- cadence**

* * *

Later me and Peeta are laying on the couch watching TV . He is holding me in his arms . I wonder why he hade a crush on since freshman year why me there so many beautiful girls once who can care for him be more of a girlfriend then me . Why did he fall in love with me .

" peeta " I ask

" yea " he say

" why " I ask

" why what " he ask as look down at me .

" why did you fall in love with me" I ask him.

He looks at me and smiles .

" I remembered when I was move in I hard someone sing and I look and say you siting by a tree and just singing then I saw you in one my class I want go up to you for all these years but I didn't know how " he say

I can feel my heart beating faster

" but I'm not beautiful , hack I don't even wear make up . "

" Katniss you are beautiful . I love everything about you " he says and kiss my head .

" peeta I love you too ...but Im having a hard time expression my feeling " I say

" what do to mean " he asks

" you where my first date , my first kiss and my first boyfriend " I say

" so you never date anyone before " he says

I nod my head

He laughs

" what" I ask

"I just can't believe some one beautiful as you never date anyone " he says

" when I was in high school I got asked out but I just said no " I tell him

" why" he ask

" cause after my dad died my mom when in a deep depression and seen how in love they where I did make my self suffer like that but when I met you it was the first time I felt my heart beat fast and I always do when Im with you " I tell him

He just looks at me

" and I don't want to lose this , I love you so much " I tell him I feel ties coming down my cheeks .

He just kiss me I kiss him back

" I love you so much too Katniss " he say .

Our kiss starts deepen as he lays me down on the couch .  
He starts to kiss my neck  
My whole body is on fire

he starts kissing my lips agin when his phone rings . We break about he gets up and picks it up .

" hello " he say

His face turns in to a frown

" okay ill be the soon " he say  
As he hangs up .

" I have to go the bakery. " he say

" I'll come with you" I say

"no it okay my mom was pisst at all day yesterday and got made that I made cheese buns for you " he say

" oh yea I forgot about the cheese buns where are they " I ask him

" Annie and Johanna ate them all"  
He say

"Come on " I say

He laughs and kiss me

" I'll bring you some soon okay "

"Okay " I say and kiss him back

" I love you " I tell him before he laves

"I love you too he say " as he laves

***  
later I'm just watching TV when  
My phone rings I see it Peeta

"Hey ,Peeta " I say

" Katniss it Rye " rye why would Rye be calling me .

" Rye whats wrong is peeta okay " I say

" Someone came to the bakery and start to yell at Peeta . Peeta try the come him down but he attack Peeta .  
He punched him and hit him over the head with the glass tip jar " he says

When he sad he I think I know who he is .

" peeta as here at the hospital he keeps asking for to see if you okay " he continues

" I'm on my way now , do you know who attack him " I ask

" I think I heard the name Gale the police took him in to the police station" he say my heat sinks why did gale do this .

" I ll be there soon " I say as I run out the door "

* * *

**A/N  
I now it a little late but cause me friends didn't get in to Comic Con we wheat to a gaming center then a movie cause we where broad and pisst .**

**Why do you think gale did this to peeta**

**Do you think gale is going to far**

**cadence**


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N**

**If you can't tell yet Gale is a bad guy in this AU . **

**-cadence**

* * *

I get to hospital in less then 10 minutes. I ask the lady at the front desk were Peeta Mellark is . She pontes me to his room I start to walk to him . When I feel someone slap my face I cup mu cheek and I look up and see Mrs . Mellark .

She just slap me for what .

" you slut your the reason all of us are in this damn hospital and the bakery is closed now " she yells I some people staring at us .

" I told you last time I have NEVER slept with anyone so don't call me a slut " I tell her

She just walks away

"Katniss " I hear rye say and I see randy and Mr . Mellark walking up to me .

" is he okay " I ask

" yea he just get stitches now " Mr . Mellark say

" what happen " I asked

" that guy came in and stared to yell at Peeta , Peeta tried to calm him down but he just got angry and punch him a few times then hit him with the jar" randy says

" what did the guy look like " I ask

" tall olive sink and black hair , why " Mr Mellark says

" I cause I think I know who he is ...He was my friend but ...ever since I start dating peeta he been out of control" I tell him

They look at in shock and confused

" he tried to rape me in front of peeta , peeta tried help me but gales friend were holding him back " I tell them .

They all hug me . I see Mrs Mellark flirting with some doctor .

I just sick that her son is getting stitches and she can care about her self

" did you hear anything gale told Peeta " I ask

" yea , I heard asking him if you guys slept together and why the hall your date him and just lot of things about you guys " rye says

Why is gale acting like this .

" the police took him away and he charged with assault " rye says

" I should've called the police the night he tried to rape me and none of this would be happen " I say I feel tries coming down my cheeks.

" Katniss it okay , I remember i now this girl who got raped she didn't come out till 3 days later . She still has a hard time about it " randy says

the doctor comes and says we can see Peeta . They tell me to go first .

When I get to room I see peeta on the bed with a stitches on the side of his hade one under his right eye . His left is black with little cut under it he lip is swlon .

" Peeta " I say

He looks at like i got hurt .

" oh my go Katniss are you okay " he say

" yes , why are you even asking I'm not the one in the hospital " I

yell as slowly walk up to him .

" I was scared that gale got to you " he says I run up to him and lightly slap his shoulder then hug him.

" why didn't did you fight back " I sob in to shoulder .

" I thought if I just calm him down then he would be okay that we're dating " he say as he hugs me .

I start to cry in to shoulder . He kiss the top of my head .

I hear his family walk in .

" whats that slut still doing here" I hear Mrs Mellark say

" mom , stop " I hear Peeta say .

" wall she the one why he attacked you but it your fault for dating a slut and not fighting back your pathetic " she says

I can't take it any more I walk up to her and slap her .

" just shut up , you know nothing about me . That guy who came and attack peeta was my friend more like brother but I guess he want more but I NEVER did he tried to rape me in fort of peeta " I tell her as I cry .

"I'm sorry but I'm going go now " I say as walk out.

" Katniss " I hear peeta say and he walks out to me .

" I'm sorry peeta I don't know what happen I just couldn't take it

anymore. I'm sorry " I say

" it okay " he says as he hugs me

" Im going home and I want to come and stay with me " I tell him

" I can't I have to stay here they want watch me over night and make sure I don't have a concussion" he says

" then I'll stay with you " I say

" okay but wait to come back to my room till my family leaves okay go gets something to in the cafeteria " he says

I nod .

I went to the cafeteria and got some food and text Johanna and Annie about what happen .

Annie was the only one who text me back saying ' I hope he'll feel better and stay safe ' I guess Johanna is still mad at me.

I wait about an tell text me its all clear to go up .

I head up to Peeta room .

When I get to his room he just watching TV . Lay next to him resting my head on his shoulder .

I fall sleep in his arm .

Cause I feel safe when I'm with him .

**A/N**

**I hope you liked this chapter I'm going work on my other story's and a new AU**

**- cadence**


	19. Chapter 18

**A/N: School ends in four days! But, I had one practice exam today which sucked.**

**My friends and I are going to be dressed as victors Katniss, Annabeth and Clary on our last We're so weird. Anyways, heres the new chapter.**

**P.S Thanks to GirlYouDontKnowAtAll for being the mini-beta for this story.**

**P.P.S Did anyone see After Earth? Such a great movie. And I litterally screamed when I saw the second Percy Jackson movie trailer.**

**I don't own anything.**

**-Cadence (and Jennifer ;) )**

When Peeta and I woke up in the morning, the doctor came in to check up and make sure he didn't have a concussion.

"So no confusion or anything?" The doctor asks.

"No sir." Says Peeta.

"Okay I think you're free to go but just take it easy. I suggest you take some pain-killers. Come back in two weeks to get those stitches out." Says the doctor.

"Okay." Says Peeta blankly.

When Peeta and I walk out pf the hospital, he leans in for a kiss but I stop him. He just looks at me in shock.

"No kiss on the lips until you've healed." I say as I kiss his nose. He just chuckles and kisses my forehead.

XxxxX

**Peeta's POV**

I walk Katniss back to her dorm before I go to mine. On my way there, I hear whispers about me coming from every side. I just choose to ignore them as I continue walking. I'm kinda glad that there are no classes today...

When I enter my dorm, I see Finnick sitting on the couch playing video games.

"What the hell happened to you man?" He asks.

"Nice to see you to Finn! I got beat up at the bakery yesterday." I say.

"Did someone try to steal some bread or a cupcake?" He jokes.

"No. The Gale guy came in and yelled at me for stealing Katniss away from him." I say.

"You mean the guy whose captain of the football team and wrestling team?" He asks.

I just nod.

"Is that why he beat you up?" Finn asks in curiosity.

"Maybe. I don't know. He has become crazy." I answer.

**Katniss's POV**

I can't sleep. I've been having a hard time ever since Gale tried to rape me and called me. I'm scared of running into him without Peeta.

My nightmares are about him finding me without Peeta and finishing what he wanted before or beating Peeta up right in front of me than finishing what he wanted. I just stare out my window. How am I going to tell Prim about this? She told me that her and his brother, Rory, have started dating. I can't tell her about this. I just can't.

**Gale's POV (with a little bit of craziness)**

That freaking baker boy got me kicked out of school. This is his fault. He took her away from me. He stole her away from me. She is going to be mine. I will get rid of him. She's mine. She belongs with me. She is going to be with me no matter what.

**A/N**

**Gale has really lost it.**

**I really hope that you liked this chapter!**

**-Cadence ( and Jennifer)**


	20. Chapter 19

**A/N**

**Once again thanks to GirlYouDontKnowAtAll for helping me .**

**Warm Bodies is out today and I finally got Insurgent**.

-**Cadence (and Jennifer ;) )**

I didn't sleep at all. Everytime I close my eyes, I hear Gale's voice over and over again . I just stare at my ceiling when my phone alerts me that I have a new e-mail . I grab my phone form the nightstand and read the email:

We have to inform you.

_That following student, Gale Hawthorne, has been kicked out Panem Academy . He was chanced with assault and had a alcohol blood leave of 0.5 . Gale Hawthorne was the captain of the football team and wrestling team ._

_- Panem Academy Hades_

He got kicked out . I don't have to see him . I put my phone back on my nightstand and pull the my blanket over my head .

I'm able to sleep for 50 minutes until my stupid alarm goes off telling me its time to get ready of class . I get up and get ready I put on a hoodie and sweatpants. I put hair in usual braid .

Annie is already at class . I see Johanna in the kitchen drinking coffee .

" You going to class today? " She asks.

" Yea , I don't want to miss to many classes. " I tell her as I put my sneakers on .

" Just be safe okay" She says.

"Okay " I tell her as I head out the door .

As I head to the schoolhouse, I hear people whispering .

"I heard that she was sleeping with both of them and they got in a fight because of her."Someone says.

"Did you see his face?" Another says.

I choose to ignore all the rumors .They can believe what they want to. I don't care .

For the rest of the day, girls kept giving me dirty looks. Some even told me to stay away from there boyfriends . Guys asked me how long it would take for me get in bed with them . I didn't see Peeta in class today. Maybe hes staying in his dorm until he heals .

As I head back to my dorm, two girls who I think there names are Glimmer and Clove, throw bucket of water at me and call me a bitch. I run back to my dorm. When I walk in, I hear Annie asking what happened but I just Ignore her and lock my self in my room. I curl myself up on my bed and cry.

I cry myself asleep.

_I'm running but I can't get away ._

_I run into a dead end. I hear a familiar voice yelling " I'm still going to have you.", "You're mine." and " You belong to me.". I turn around and see Gale . I start to scream for help but no one comes. He comes up to me and attacks me._

I wake up. I keep telling myself that it was just a dream but I realize that I'm trembling. I see I have a new massage on my phone. It's from Peeta.

"Hey, sorry I didn't make it to class. I wasn't feeling to good."

"It's okay. Class was boring anyways." I reply.

"Maybe we can hang out after class." He texts back.

"Okay. I love you" I text.

" I love you too." He texts me.

**A/N**

**Sorry for the shortness .**

**Katniss's first day back to school was really bad. How is she going to handle it? Mo****re days to come.**

**-Cadence (and Jennifer ;) )**


	21. Chapter 20

**A/N**

**Four exams done, 2 to go ! I get out of school today Yay! I'm so happy . I'm going wear my Victory tour Katniss cosplay that I made. The exams are easy :) . I promise chapters will be longer and my other stories will be updated soon.**

**-Cadence (and Jennifer ;) )**

I don't want to go to class today but I don't want to miss to many classes. Throughout the day girls still give me dirty looks . One even tripped me in the hallway . I walk it my next class when I see the white board.

' Katniss Everdeen the school slut.'

'Katniss Everdeen is always up for a night.'

'Katniss Everdeen is naughty woman.'

Written in big letters . I hear wolf-whistles and laughter from my classmates .

I run to the white board and erase it as fast as I can.

"Just STOP! I never slept with anyone. You think Gale, the big football player is the victim in this but NO. He tried to rape me ."

Every looks at me shock . " Yea, you heard me. He tried to rape me so just stop." I yell and then run out of the class room.

I run in to a closet and cry. I hear foot steps and someone calling my name . I open the door and see Peeta.

I run to his arms and cry more .

" Katniss it's okay " Hesays

" Why do they think all the crap they heard is real? " I ask

" I don't know Katniss " He says as he kisses the top of my head .

**A/N**

**Longer chapters coming soon!**

**-Cadence (and Jennifer ;) )**


	22. Chapter 21

**A/N**

**School is out! YAY! . I'm passed all my classes so I don't have go to summer school .**

**Today I got in a argument with my sister about who Katniss should be with in the end ( she didn't read the books )**

**Me : for the fifth hundred time, she ends up with Peeta**

**Her : no Gale**

**Me : Peeta**

**Her: Gale**

**Me: Peeta**

**And that went on for an hour. She's been on team Gale ( mainly cause she has a crush on Liam ) since she saw the movie and when she saw him kiss Katniss in the CF trailer she keeps telling me they end up together . What till she sees Mockingjay then she'll see how much of an ass he is .**

**Heres a new chapter**

**I don't own anything.**

**-Cadence (and Jennifer ;) )**

Katniss POV

Me and Peeta disuss to skip class and get lunch . We go to a little sandwich shop near campus .

" How you feeling. " I ask him

" Good it not first time I stitches. " He says

" That's good. " I say

" Why do you think they keep doing this , They keep calling me slut . Some guys keep asking to get in bed with them " I sob

He grabs my hand across the table " I'm sorry but I don't know. " He says

After we finish lunch, he walks me back to my dorm . I kiss him on the lips lightly cause his lip is still sore .

I walk in. My phone alerts me that I have a new text . I see that it's from a unknown number .

I open it and see it a picture of gale trying rape me but whoever took it made it look like I'm enjoing it .

It had the massage with it:

' She's just a liar and a slut. '

I drop my phone and cry . Who is doing this?

XXXXXXX

The next day when, I head to class, someone pulls me into a closet and pins me to the wall. He forces me to kiss him. He pries my mouth open with is his tongue. I try to pull away but he grabs my hair and pulls me close . I think I heard a camera go off but I could be imagining it . After 5 minutes of forceful kissing me, he pushes me out the closet . I didn't see his face. I don't want to to. I just run away . I run to the nearest bathroom and wash my mouth out . What did I just do to Peeta? I kissed someone who isn't Peeta . Technically, he kissed me.

XxxxxxX

The rest of the day people kept calling me a lier and bitch.

When I get back to my dorm and I have a new massage on my phone .

Its still a unknown number .

It a picture of me and the guy who forceful kissed me . With the massage .

' Can't even wait to get into a bed .'

Who the hell is doing this to me .

I can't take this anymore .

**Peeta POV**

When get back from class, I see Finnick watch TV. When he sees me, he put it on mute .

" Hey did you get those weird messages ?" He asks.

" What weird messages?" I ask him.

" Here, look. " He says as he hands me his phone .

I see a picture of when Gale tried to rape Katniss with the message:

'Shes just a liar and a slut. '

And a picture of someone kissing her with the message

'Can't even wait to get into a bed .'

" Who the hell is sending this? " I ask Finnick angrily .

" I don't know but the whole school got them " He says.

I just remember that I have seen Katniss most of the day . I grab my phone call but she doesn't answer . I call her over and over but she still doesn't answer . I call Annie

" Peeta " She says when she answers.

" Annie, wheres Katniss? She's not answering " I ask her.

" I got back to the dorm and went to check on her but she locked her door. Johanna and I keep asking her to open her door but she's not answering" She says as she panics.

" I'll be over in minute " I say as i hang up .

" Finnick, your dad taught you how to pick a lock, right? " I ask Finnick

" Yea why? Is Katniss okay? " he asks

" She locked herself in her room and isn't answering ." I tell him .

We both run to Katniss's building .

**A/N**

**Oh no cliffhanger. What's going to happen?**

**Who do you think is making Katniss feel like crap ?**

**What happened to Katniss?**

**Please review!**

**-Cadence (and Jennifer ;) )**


	23. Chapter 22

**A/N: I was reaing some fluffy or steamy parts in Insurgent and my brother needed help with something so I just put it on the table. My sister came in and started to read the book and when I got back, she started to ask really awkward questions. The same thing happened when she read a part in Catching Fire. She saw the line "If it wasn't for the baby." And she asked me if they 'did it.' I need to make sure that she doesn't get a hold of my books...**

**-Cadence (and Jennifer ;) )**

**Katniss's POV (before she locks herself into her room.)**

I can't take it. I cheated on Peeta. He hates me. Everyone hates me. I can't take it anymore. I put my phone on the kitchen table and go to the knife drawer to grab a knife. I walk to my room and lock the door.

Peeta's POV

When Finnick and I get to their dorm, I see Johanna and Annie yelling at Katniss to open the door. Annie notices us.

"Peeta."

"What am I? Chopped liver?" Asks Finnick. We just choose to ignore him.

"She's been in her room ever since school finished. She got here early. " She tells me.

"Katniss! Open the door!" I scream while banging the door. Finnick goes on his knees and picks the lock.

We quickly go in to Katniss's room. We find her staring at a wall with a knife in hand.

"Katniss." I say gently.

She just has a blank look on her face. I walk up to her and grab the knife out of her hand. I pull her into a big hug. She just starts to cry.

"It's okay. It's okay." I say as I rub her back. I hold her in my arms until she falls asleep. I pick her up bridal-style ans we go into the kitchen where everybody is.

"She's asleep." I tell everybody.

Annie lets out a sigh of relief.

"Why do you think she would do this?" Annie asks.

"I don't know buthas been going thought a hard time with the whole Gale thing." I tell them.

Annie and Johanna just look down. I go to Katniss's room to put her on her bed. My arms were getting sore.

"Maybe it was the messages." Suggests Finnick.

"What messages?" Ask Annie and Jo at the same time.

"Here. Look." Says Finnck while handing the phone to Johanna. Johanna puts her hand on her mouth and Annie starts to tear up.

"Who the hell is doing this to her?" Asks Johanna.

"I don't know." I tell them. " But whoever this is knew not to message me, Annie and Johanna." I continue.

Suddenly, we all hear a big scream come from Katniss's room. We all run to her room to find her rolling around and screaming. She's having a nightmare. I quickly try to wake her up.

"Katniss. It's just a dream. Wake up." I say as I shake her. "Katniss, please wake up." I say and she finally wakes up. As she sees me, she hugs me and starts to cry.

"It's okay. It was just a nightmare." I say trying to reconfort her. I hold her again until she falls asleep, again. We all go to the kitchen and Finnick comes up to me.

"How is she?" He asks.

"Asleep, again." I tell him. "I'm gonna kill whoever is doing this to her." I continue.

"Whoever is doing this to her is making living hell for her. The person must want revenge for getting Gale kicked out. " He suggests.

"Maybe." I say.

"Hey, can you tell me about her friend Annie?" He asks me.

"Why?" I ask.

"She seems pretty and nice by how she cares for Katniss."

"Well, bud, I'm not the one you're supposed to ask for girl advice."I say while giving him a friendly punch.

He just laughs.

**A/N: Who do you think it is? Any predictions?**

**-Cadence (and Jennifer ;) )**


	24. Chapter 23

**A/N: So my family and I were watching Wreck-it Ralph and I told them that Ralph was like Gale (thanks for putting that in my head Jenni.) They just laughed but my sister threw a pillow at me. My mom said that Pres. Snow was like King Candy because of the're power crazy. I guess she has a point.**

**Anyways, here's a new chapter.**

**I don't own anything.**

**-Cadence (and Jennifer ;) )**

**Katniss's POV**

What the hell? I wake up in the middle of the night to find Peeta in bed with me. Then, I remember what I was going to do. I was going to kill myself. When I locked the door, I thought that maybe I shouldn't do this. I was just staring at that wall thinking. I just froze. I don't know how much time has passed until I felt Peeta's strong arms around me. I think I fell asleep but I woke up from a nightmare of Gale chasing me. Peeta came in and held me until I fell asleep. He stayed with me. I fell asleep again. In the middle of my sleep, I felt a movement but I just chose to ignore it.

**Peeta's POV**

I wake up first in the morning. I look at a peacefully sleeping Katniss. How could someone do this to such a fragile girl? I put a loose piece of hair behind her ear. She wakes up.

"Hey." She says half-asleep.

"Hey." I say as I kiss the top of her head. "How are you?" I continue. She just looks into my eyes and then looks away. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked." I apologize.

"No, it's okay." She says. "I didn't know what was going through my head when I grabbed the knife." She begins. "It's just that with everything going on, I just thought that it would be the easiest way out." She continues as tears fall out of her eyes. I out my hand on her cheeks to wipe away the tears and I kiss the top of her hair. "But I guess I just froze. I thought that maybe you would hate ma because of what that guy did to me." She says in sobs.

"Katniss, that wasn't your fault." I tell her and kiss her on the lips. "I love you. Please don't feel like that, okay?" I say. She nods and grabs my hand. I give it a little squeeze.

"I'm gonna find whoever did this and make them pay ." I tell her as I kiss her hand. "You should talk to your friends. They're pretty worried about you." I continue. She nods and we get out of bed. We walk into the living room where everybody is and we sit on the couch with her on my lap.

**Katniss's POV**

Talking to Annie and Johanna was the hardest thing I had to do but Peeta was there to help me. All of them agreed that I won't be left alone. Annie or Johanna will walk with me to class and Peeta will walk me back to my dorm and stay with me until Annie or Johanna get back. I hate that I'm gonna be treated like a baby but I guess they just care about me and don't want anything anything to happen to me. I hope we find who's doing this soon.

Annie, Johanna and Finnick leave for class which leaves me and Peeta, alone.

**A/N: I'm sorry for this being short. Next chapter is gonna be fluffy. When I was writing this chapter, I was listening to Demons by Imagine Dragons to help me a little.**

**-Cadenc****e (and Jennifer ;) )**


	25. Chapter 24

**A/N: My mom said that I had to make a summer reading list for my sister and my brother. It'll be listed in the A/N below. You guys can tell if it's a good reading list.  
I don't own anything.**

**two update in one day**

**-Cadence (and Jennifer ;) )**

**Katniss's POV**

Peeta and I just sit on the couch watching TV. I can't believe what I just put him through.  
"Peeta, I'm so sorry that I put you through this." I apologize to him. He takes my head in his hands and kisses my nose.  
"Katniss, I'm just happy you're okay." He says. I kiss him on the lips and he kisses me back. We haven't shared a real kiss in almost a week. Slowly, our kiss deepens and he lays me down on the couch. He starts to kiss my neck. For some reason, I don't want him to stop. He starts to kiss my lips again and I open my mouth to let him in. Our tongues do a dance. My whole body is on fire. Suddenly, Peeta's phone starts to ring. He breaks apart our kiss and picks it up.  
"Yes. Yes. Thank you." He says as he hangs up."Looks like I'm getting my stitches out." He continues. He gives me one last kiss on the lips and we go.  
X  
We get to the hospital to get Peeta's stitches out. Once we get there, the secretary tells us that it won't be long but it ends up being one hour. We sit in the waiting room holding hands. Peeta gets called and five minutes later, he comes back. Another five minutes later, he gets called back. This time, I follow him hand in hand. Half and hour later, we're done. We get out of the hospital and decide to go to the park. I see the water sprinkler where the kids usually play in are on. Peeta pulls me with him into the sprinklers. I playfully yell 'stop'. He wraps his arms around me as the water just sprays all over us. I just laugh and he kisses me. I kiss him back. He slides his tongue into my mouth. I feel like somebody is watching us. Yet, maybe not. I mean, who would stare at two 20 year olds making out in the kids sprinklers. Later on, Peeta and I lay down on the grass holding hands and dry off. I've never been so happy in my life.  
X  
Peeta walks me back to my dorm building. I kiss his lips and say good bye to him. As I walk back to my dorm, two girls stop me.

**A/N: I hoped you liked this fluffy chapter. And a cliffhanger came in. Okay, here is my brother's reading list. He;s 14 and loves anything with sports and action:  
-Legend  
-The Maze Runner  
-Percy Jackson : The Lightning Thief  
-Catching Fire (he says that he doesn't need to read the first book because he saw the movie like 16 times.)  
Here's my sister's reading list. She's 12 and the most girly girl ever. She reminds me a lot of Prim but she's more athletic and she told me that she wants girly books:  
-The Selection  
-The Ultra Violets by Sophie Bell  
-Matched  
Ican't think of any other books for her.  
-Cadence (and Jennifer ;) )**


	26. Chapter 25

**A/N**

**Has anyone watch Twisted it's first show I have enjoyed on ABC family . I read a rumor that the going a one minute and thirty-one second trailer for Catching Fire but the teaser was two minutes and thirty seconds So can the trailer just be Finnick shirtless for a minute . Let hope it come out soon so I can fangirl and my sister can call me weird XD .**

**I don't own anything**

**Ps the chapter is not fixed by my beta so check back later of the fixed chapter **

**-Cadence **

_I walk back to my dorm, two girls stop me._

I recognize these girls there the one who threw water on me .

" what you doing bitch " clove says

I try to walk past them but every time I try the block me .

" what do you want " I ask

" break up with peeta " glimmer snaps

" why would I do that " I ask

" cause he deserves better that some slut like you and that's me " she says as she points her finger to me

" oh like he would like a slut like you " I say sarcastically say " and for you information I never slept with anyone unlike you who slept with have the whole school " I yell at her . She lose it after this she slaps me hard across the face I see that some girls came out the dorms to watch this . I see Johanna try get threw the crowd .

I feel glimmer slap me agin then I hear loud gasps then in realize she just threw me down the stairs . She starts call me names and cursing me out . I see her friends are holding her back . I see Annie come and help me up . I feel a sharp pain in my ankle . I see Johanna yelling at glimmer . Ainne helps back the dorm . She helps me to the couch and I sit down .

" are you okay " she ask

" I think I sprained my ankle and my arm hurts . " I tell her

She get me some ices and I put it on my ankle .

" what did she tell you " she asks

" she told me to beak up with peeta " I tell her .

" maybe she the one who sent those massages " she say

" maybe " I say

x

The next day Annie takes me to the nurse to see if my ankle is broken . Likely it just badly sprained and i have a bad bruise on my shoulder . she puts a ankle braces on my ankle . The whole day I hear people spreading more rumors about me I just ignore them . Johanna walk to me to my different class . At the end of day Peeta finally see me and the ankle braces .

" what happened " he asks

" some girl pushed me down the the stares " I tell him

" here I'm going give you a piggyback ride back to your dorm " he say

" no , I'm fine " I say

" I don't want it get worse " he says

I didn't argue anymore . I get on his back and her cares me back to my dorm I rest my head on shoulder .

X

" so why did girl pushed you down the stairs " Peeta asks when we get back to my dorm .

" she told me to break up with you and when I told her no she slapped me then pushed me down the stairs she told me you disservice better then me " I tell him

" you the only one I want " he say then kiss me

" I know " I say

" I won't leave you " he says and kiss me agin kiss him back he puts his hand on my shoulder with the bruise I pull back .

" are you okay " he asks

" yea I just have a bruise on my arm " I say

" let me see " he says

I pull up my sleeve so he can see the purple bruise on my shoulder.

" it not that bad I hade worse " he says

" from your mother " I ask

He nods he get up and get some ice . He kiss my shoulder before he puts the ice on my shoulder .

" I'm sorry you have to go threw this " he say

He stays with me till Annie gets back he gives me good bye . I go to my room and try to sleep but I keep having nightmare .

**A/N**

**I know my chapters have been short but I have been hang out with family and friends so I'm sorry**

**Cadence**


	27. Chapter 26

**A/N**

**So update on the CF trailer it just going be a UK vers * Flipping over a table in anger**Putting the table back nicely***

**Hopefully will get a new trailer soon maybe at the Teen Choose awards or Percy Jackson or City of bones or comic con will just have to see and my sister has to sleep in my room for 3 days I'm already annoyed by her calling prim , Katie and saying the careers are gales brothers and sisters . She said about Finnick and Katniss are going get together . **

**Ps thank you 6,000+ views and 13 fav and 12 followers**

*** dose a happy dance * **

**Ps this chapter is not fixed by my beta so check back later of the fixed one**

**-Cadence **

Katniss POV

The next couple of days it the same thing .

Annie walks me the school building

Johanna walks me to my class's

Peeta walks ( more like carries me) back to my dorm building ) and stays with me till Johanna or Annie get home

Then have a sleepless night then do it all over .

Right now peeta is giving me a piggyback ride to my dorm .

" Katniss " peeta asks

" yea " I answer

" my dad wants you over of dinner "

He says

" why " I ask

" cause he says we getting serious and it time you meet my family " he says

" I met you family already " I tell him

" yea I know but he still want you to come over of dinner" he say

" okay " I sigh

X

The next day I told Annie and Johanna that i was going to have dinner with Peeta's family .

At the end of the day me and Peeta just go to his family home .

" don't be nervous " he say as he puts his arm around me

Mrs . mellark is the one who opens the how convent . When she peeta arm around me she she give a sacral and rolls her eyes .

We finally sit down for dinner witch is hamburgers and fires . It many hade a lot small talk about how me peeta met and how long we been dating .

" so Katniss were you from " mrs mellark

" a small mountain town called seam " I tell her

" why did you move here " she asks

" after my dad died it was hard staying in the same town and my mom got a transferred to a hospital in the subrbs so we moved when I was 11 " I tell her

" how did get in to - Panem Academy " she ask

God how many question she going asks

" I got a scholarship " I say

The rest of the night Mrs mellark

Ask me so many question that felt like I was in a police interrogation

After dinner me and peeta volunteer to do the dish .

As we do the dish Peeta accidentally slash water on me .

" sorry I don't mean to " he say

I slash him with some water

"sorry I don't mean to" I say

He just laughs and slashes water on . We end up have a water fight . I kiss him and he kiss me back our kiss deepens we i hear someone clear the throat We brake away as fast as we can

" peeta you are a grown man you don't play in sink anymore " mrs mellark says

" sorry " peeta says

We say are goodbye and leave .

" Im sorry Peeta I it was my fault " I say

" no it wasn't Katniss " he say

He says good bye to me after he drops me of at my dorm and kiss me good bye .

I try to fall sleep but I can't I haven't slept since what happed with gale I just sigh and look out the window . I thought I saw someone by tree but it could be that I haven't slept in almost 3 weeks

**A/N**

**Who was stalking on Katniss **

**-Cadence**


	28. Chapter 27

**A/N  
I took my sister and brother to Man of Steel. I saw the Catching Fire Trailer and they showed Paranoia, Liam's new movie. My sister told me take her to see it. I told her ," I'm not taking to that movie. One, I hate Liam. Two, I hate Liam so don't ask me "  
I know I'm mean sister .  
PS there's a rumor that Sam might be at San Diego comic con and present the full Catching Fire Trailer**

**And I'm sorry for not updating a lot I have been busy ( finishing Insurgent ) and my mini-beta is finishing school .**

**two updates in one day **

**-Cadence (and Jennifer ;) )**

Katniss POV

Today, me and Peeta don't have class so we decide to go on a picnic in the park . We pack subs with chips and soda .  
When we get to the park, its empty . We set up our picnic near a tree.  
. We eat our subs and talk about random things after we're done eating, Peeta kiss me. I kiss him back and our kiss deepens. We fall on to the blanket with me straddling Peeta's lap. As we kiss, he puts his hand on my waist pulling me close as he starts to kiss my neck . My phone starts ring I grab my phone not getting off Peeta .

"Hello? " I say

" Katniss? " It's Prim

"Prim? Whats wrong?" I ask her.

" It's mom. She's in the hospital. " She says.

" I'll be right there. " I say before I hang up .

I get off Peeta and start to pack everything . I feel tears coming down my cheeks

" Katniss, whats wrong ?" Peeta asks.

" My mom, she's in the hospital " I sob  
as I continue throw things in the picnic basket . Then start I to tremble.

" Katniss, you need calm down. I'll take you, okay? " Peeta say

"O-Ok-Okay." I manage to choke out .

"B-but I-it's two hours away " I say trying to calm down

" I'll call my dad and see if I can borrow his car " He says as he hugs and kisses the top of my head .

Me and Peeta pack a overnight bag just in case we spend the night over there . I tell Johanna and Annie that my mom was in the hospital.

As we head to the small suburbs town that where I grew up after my dad died . That's when she became addict to pain killers . I all knew was that something was going to happen to her . I prepared myself for this but never I thought that it was going to go this far. Last time I talked to her, she said that she was trying to get off the pain killers maybe cause dads death 11 year anniversary is coming up. This is happening . I stare out the car window . How would I feel if she did die . I want her to meet Peeta in two weeks when spring break begins . I slowly fall asleep for the rest of the ride to the hospital .

X

When we get there, Peeta drops me off in the front of the hospital. I run in and ask where my mom is. They point me to where she is . I see prim chewing her hair, something she has done since she was young when she's nervous .

" Katniss " She says when she sees me and runs up to me and hugs me .

"What happened? " I ask her  
as we sit down in the waiting room .  
" We where going to have lunch today. I called her to tell her I was on my way, She didn't answer but she does that sometimes. I got the house. She didn't answer the door so I got worried " She say as tears come down her cheeks . I put a arm around her and she puts her head on my shoulder . "I found her in her bed. She was breathing very slowly. I found a lot of pill bottles next to her . I called 911 right away. " She finishes as tears just fall non stop . " Did you call uncle Haymich? " I ask. She nods her head " He said he'll be here soon "  
Haymich is my mom's brother . I see Peeta walking to us . I get up and run to Peeta. I hug him .  
"I'm going go the bathroom. " He says. I just nod unable to speak.

Prim looks at me confused .  
" Who's that?" she asks

"Peeta " I say

" And?" She asks

"He's my boyfriend " I mumble

" You have a boyfriend. " She says.

I nod

" You told me ' I'm never going to fall in love. ' "

I shrug my shoulders .

She chuckles

We see the doctor come in the the waiting room . I grab Prim's hand.

" How is she?" Prim asks

" She's okay. " He says.

Me and prim let out a sigh of relief .

" But doing some tests, we realized something. " He says

" What? " I ask

" Breast cancer."

**A/N  
I have been working on Hunger Games and Divergent cosplay these past weeks . I'm happy with my tris cosplay. I just need find a blond wig and I'm working on the 'wedding' dress that Katniss is wearing on the Catching Fire poster. I'm trying to making it turn in to the Mockingjay dress.  
-Cadence (and Jennifer ;) )**


	29. Chapter 28

**A/N**

**I'm glad you guys are loving this story . I'm I though no one would like story it this makes me happy .**

**Ask me questions whoever asks the most the next chapter will be dedicated to them **

**-Cadence **

**Note this Chapter wasn't fixed my beta**

I can't believe what I'm herring my mom has cancer . I can tell Prim is crying . I don't know how to feel about this .

" how far is it " I finally ask

" pretty far but there's is a small chance she can make it through it " he says

"Can we see her " prim chokes out

" not tonight she need her rest but the first thing in to morning " he says .

We both nod when he gone prim begins to sob . I pull her in to my arms .

" Prim it okay " I tell her

" no it's not , he said it a small chance" she says

" I know , I know " I say as hug her

I see peeta come up to us.

"Katniss whats wrong " he ask

" I tell you later " I say

" we going stay " prim ask

" at the house " I say

" okay , I'll call uncle Haymich and tell him he can't see her tonigh to come in the morning . I think he need hear what going on from the doctor . " she say

" okay all see you later " she say

I wave goodbye to her as she leaves .

" Katniss is mom okay " peeta asks

" yea .. We .. Can't see her tonigh she her sleep ." I say

" come on let's go " I say as I grab his hand . I just told peeta how to get to my old house . I didn't talk much to him at all .

X

When I we get to house I get the key under the door mat and open the door . Nothing has changed everything still the same way it was since the last time I visit

" how about we order some food " peeta says

" yea ..if every the same the may be some take-out menus in the left kitchen drawer " I tell him .

" I'll be right back ". I say as he goes to look for the menus .

I run up the stairs to my old room.

My room is clean I remember the lest I visit i left it a masses . It smalls like it was just clean too .

I sit down on my bed . I still don't know how to feel about this . I lay down on my bed .

" Katniss " I hear peeta calling me

" in here " I say

Peeta comes in to my room and sits next to me .

" are you okay " he asks

I nod my head .

" what happened " he asks

I don't know what say . I don't know how to feel . Prim cried right way I just don't know what to do do I even tell him . I feel tears coming down . Peeta pulls in to him arms .

" Katniss what happened " he ask

" my mom ... Has ... Cancer ... It a small chance she'll make it " I as thew sobs .

" I'm sorry Katniss " he say as he kiss my forehead . He holds me in his arms as cry . I slowly fall sleep .

**A/N**

**I'm sorry it short i will try make the next chapter longer . **

**-Cadence **


	30. Chapter 29

**A/N**

**I hate Thunderstorms I keep seeing lighten outside my window and all I can think about is the arena in catching fire . I'm looking for a mini-beta who has read Divergent and Insurgent cause I'm going write a one-shot soon and I have a lot ideas for this story I just don't know if I should write them .I scared the crap out my sister and brother cause it conformed that the CF trailer is going be shown at the comic con 2013 so I screamed they got freaked out cause my loud fangirl scream lol can't wait for July 20th  
Note this cheater is not fixed by my beta  
- Cadence **

* * *

I wake up by someone lightly shaking me awake . When I open my eyes I see Peeta .

"Hey " I say

"Hey" he says

He kiss the top of my forehead and put a loose pice of hair be hide my ear .

" how are you feeling " he ask

" okay I guess" I say

He rubs the back of the top head .

" what time is it " I ask

" all most midnight " he says

" why did you wake me " I ask

" you haven't eating since this morning I order some chines food " he say

I smile and get up and follow him to the kitchen . I didn't talk much when we ate . After we eat we clean up when were done I take peeta's hand and lead him to my old bed room he hold me in his arms I finally fall sleep in his arms with out a nightmare .

X

The next day we had back to the hospital . We wait in the waiting room for prim to show up with Uncle Haymich . I rest my head on peeta shoulder .

" how do you feel about this " peeta asks

" I .. I really don't know " I tell him  
" I kinda knew something was going happen because after my dad died she got in to pain killers but last time I talked to her she told me she was trying to get off them I just don't know how to feel about this" I finish telling him . He kiss the top of my head .

"I'm sorry you have to go through this " he says.

I see prim and haymich walk in I run up to give them both a hug .

Prim runs up to the conner to tell them were he to see my mom .

" so who he " haymich ask pointing to peeta who setting in the waiting room

" he's peeta and were dating. " mumble

He laughs

"Shut up " I tell him

When I we get call back to discus everything peeta can't go back because it family only .

X

" we can start chemo therapy right away but the cancer has spared all ready we can try to some sugary to get rid of some tumors " the doctor say .

We all nod

" you all have to understand there a really small chance she'll make it threw this " he continues

We all nod again

" I'll go get all the papers for you to sign

"Okay " we all say

After we finish all the paper work . Me and Peeta disuse it was time to hade back .

"Promise me you'll keep my update " I tell prim

" yes " she say

" I get out in 2 weeks for spring break we'll be back soon " I tell her as I hug goodbye .

I sleep all way back peeta drops me off to my dorm gives me a kiss good night .

When I get my room I just stare my window agin I think I see some one standing by tree and look in to my room but it could just be all the stuff going on and my mind playing tricks on me .

* * *

**A/N  
I hope you liked this chapter I'm look for a back up beta so contact me if you'll like to be my back up beta  
-cadence **


	31. Chapter 30

**A/N**

**I missed like 4 stairs when I was walking down the stairs so now my ankle is so much pain I put an Ace Bandage but it sucks cause my room is downstairs so it hurts going up and down the stairs . But anyway I'm still don't know if I should write the stuff I want to would guys like a lot surprises ? .**

**note : this not fixed my beta and I'm still looking for a back up beta **

**- cadence**

* * *

After Annie walks me to class . All my classmates staring at me . When I set down at my set . I can feel papers been thrown at me .

I open one them

and has ' Slut ' written in big letters .

My phone and the whole class go off . It's a text message from the unknown number .

It's a picture of when me and Peeta where on our date in the park the other day when I kissing him and straddling his lap .

That when lot guys tell me to give them a kiss patting their laps . I just run out if the class room to the girls bathroom .

I look in to the mirror I see tears falling down my cheeks . I slash some water on my face . When my phone goes off .

It's a text message

'hey Katniss , Do you regret yet ? this won't stop till you give me what I want .'

Do you regret yet . I know I have a few people that want something from me but I'm not going do what they want

* * *

**2 weeks later **

" you surely spending your spring break watching your dying mom" Johanna says as I pack of the two weeks to help Prim with mom . She hast gotten any batter her body reject the chemo and her condition worse everyday . Peeta promise to take me to my old house and help in anyway . I see Annie slap Johanna arm .

" you doing to right thing Katniss " Annie tells me

I didn't tell about the message I got 2 weeks go . I finely finish packing than text Peeta that I'm ready .

"Thank you Annie " I say as I give her hug

Then when peeta calls me that he outside I garb my bags and hade out the door . I guess the only good out this is that I'm going be alone

with peeta .

* * *

**A/N **

**Here come fluffiness **

**- Cadence**


	32. Chapter 31

**A/N**

**Gosh I hate this wather it hot doing the day then we have thunderstorms at night . Anyway this week is going be hard to update it the 15th anniversary of my granddads' death so it a sad week for my family ( his death was very sad I'm not going say how it very long story ) but we are trying get thew it doing this time were very depressed and angry . But I'll try to update as much as I can .**

**note this chapter is not fixed by my beta check back of fixed version and I'm look for a back up beta . **

**- cadence**

* * *

When me and Peeta got to my old house we order pizza and rent a movie . As we watch the movie we snuggle on the couch Peeta's arm around me and my head on his lap . Peeta is always here for me he make me feel safe . It make me sad he c choose to help out for someone he never met and most likely won't properly meet . He could spent it with has brothers .

"Peeta you know you didn't have to come " I tell peeta

" Katniss I wanted to come . I want to spend all this time with you " he says and kiss the top my head .

" but you never going really know my mom cause she on her death bed " I tell him holding back tears

Peeta pulls me in to his arms

" is okay Katniss " he says I kiss him and he kiss me back when we pull part we smile as each other . After the movie is over we walk with our hands entwined to my old room . I fall sleep in Peeta's arms

X

The next day we head to the hospital were my mom is . We get some coffee and a snack from a little café in the hospital .

" prim isn't coming today she has to work " I tell peeta

He nods and hugs me . We walk to my

mom hospital room .

She has IVS , a heart monitor hooked up to her and something to help her breath . Her hair is gone

she look pal and weak . I slowly walk up to her . She see me open her eyes .

" hey Katniss " she says with her weak voice

" hey " I say as grab her hand

" how have you been " she asks

" good " I say I look up at peeta and give a small smile . My mom tunes her head and looks at peeta .

" who's he" she asks

" he Peeta he my boyfriend " I tell her

" he seems like a sweet boy " she say

I can help but smile

" he is " I say

" you deserve someone good sweetie " she say as she rubs my hand

" thank you , you should get some rest mom I'll be back in a little bit " I tell her and walk outside the room .

**A/N**

**Sorry for the sadness I promises it get happier .**

**- Cadence**


	33. Chapter 32

**A/N  
15 days till the Catching Fire trailer and 12 days for the first footage of Divergent at comic con . Anyway check out my new story The Picture Of Our Future. . Sorry for the late update I have been spend time with my little sister ( I call her little duck now lol cause she so small)**

**Still looking for a back up beta  
and this chapter is not fixed by my beta**

**- Cadence**

* * *

" Katniss " I hear some call . I look and see peeta siting it front of me .Me and Peeta went to get some lunch but I have been spaced out since I saw my mom . Prim told me she was different and in really bad shape . I didn't want believe it but know that I saw it I can't even think .

" Katniss are you okay you keep starring in to space " Peeta say

" I'm sorry , I just didn't want to believe my mom was in such bad shape " I tell Peeta . He grabs my hand across the table .

" I'm sorry Katniss . I don't know how you must be going though " he say

" I just ... Feel so bad the I shunned her out after my dad died . I just feel ...God I don't even know part me feels broken cause I'm losing my mother then part of me angry at her cause she took piles " I say I start to cry. he walk over to me and sits next to me and puts his arms over me .

"I'm so sorry Katniss " he says and kiss the top of my head .

After lunch we head back to the house . I called prim Prim to ask how mom is .

"Hello " prim answers

"Prim , how's mom doing " I ask her

" I don't know the won't let me see her they keep telling me she alive but that's all there telling me " she says I can tell she hold back tear

" do you want me to come to hospital " I ask her

" no I think there get mad if you come , I call you if I get anymore information " she say

" okay , bye " I tell her

"Bye" she says

I sit on the couch and put my hands on my face

" you okay " Peeta asks as he walks in to the living room .

" I don't know , something happened to my mom but I don't know want we all know she still 'alive'" I tell him he pulled me in to his arms .

" can you go over there " he ask

" prim sad not to but she call if she gets any information " I tell him

" hopefully she okay " he say

" yea" I say

Later me and Peeta are watching TV and me lying in peeta's lab hold my phone in my hand as I wait of prim to call .

"Every thing is going be okay" he say and kiss the top my head .

I hope so but I think it will be

When me and peeta are getting ready of bad my phone rings .

" hello " I say

" Katniss " it's prim

" what happened " I ask

" they said her kidneys field it was cause by the chemo and all the piles she took over the years " says

" so is she okay " I ask

" no , they said there no point to give her a kidney transplant they said ..." She stops

" they said what prim " I ask

" they said she only has 4 months " she cried

" did you tell uncle Haymitch yet " I ask try to hold bad tear I need be strong for my sister .

" no not yet " she say

" will tell him together " I say

" okay " she says

" bye " I tell her

" bye " she say

I start to cry my mom only has 4 months to live .

" Katniss are you okay " I hear peeta say

" my mom only has 4 months to live " I choke out .

Peeta hold me in his arms as I cry . After awhile I fall sleep .

* * *

**A/N**

**The chapter was really heard to write . For 2 thing it the anniversary of my grandfather death two cancer brings memories of my great grandmother who died of brain censer when I was 6 I still remember them take her body away .**

**But anyway a big surprise soon  
- cadence**


	34. Chapter 33

**A/N **

**Thank you for everyone who reading my story . In this chapter there a hint to the big** **surprise** .

Cadences

* * *

Everyday it is the same. I look at my mother's distressed face and try not to cry in front of her. When prim and I told Haymitch that she had four months to live , we saw him cry the most we have seen him cry before. Haymitch doesn't show his emotions. That's how I know he is upset.

One time , after I stepped out the room hospital , I was about to open the door when I saw my mom talking to Peeta. He looked like he was listening to every word she was saying intensely. When I opened the door, she stopped talking, but she said one more thing to Peeta .

" Take care of her." She tells him. Peeta nods to her in complete understanding of what she told him.

X

Later, in the house, I started to think about Peeta and my mom. My mom isn't a very open person, so I knew she'd be secretive. But, she wouldn't be secretive to Peeta. I look over to Peeta, and continue to think about that secret conversation. I couldn't hold it anymore.

"What was my mom talking about with you?" I blurt out.

"She kept telling that I'm sweet boy, that I'm good for you, and common things you hear from parents." Peeta replies, like it was nothing.

"Oh, alright." I say, thinking to myself that there was more to that conversation.

**(A/N here my attempt writhing a light light lemon )**

Later, Peeta and I are watching a movie. His arm is around my body, my head on his shoulder. The only sounds are from the movie. I feel completely at ease with Peeta beside me, like I was meant to be beside him.

"You know, my mom is right. You are a sweet boy." I say. He smiles back at me, then I kiss him. I open my mouth and let him in. He slowly lies me down on the couch, then starts kissing my neck then back to my lips. Slowly we make our way up to my bed. We are still making out without any clothes on, when suddenly Peeta stops.

"Katniss are you sure we can stop," he says to me.

"No, I'm ready. I just never did this before." I say back.

"Me either." he says and smiles. There is something about his smiles that make me smile too . He starts kissing me again.

"Peeta, I'm ready." I whisper against his lips.

It was the first time I experienced such a gentle pain.

X

Today is the last day of spring break. Peeta and I are currently packing up

"Prim , I wish I could stay, but you know if I miss so many days I could get kicked out." I tell Prim as Peeta and I get ready to leave .

"I know, but I wish you could stay," she says to me, looking down at her feet.

"I know," I say as hug her, "Call me right away if anything happens, no matter how small okay?" I say and she nods. I say one last good-bye to Prim then Peeta and I leave .The whole way back, I couldn't help but smile and think about that one night .

**A/N **

**Sorry for the shortness but I did give you guys some happiness . Any way I think you can guess whats coming LOL . Did anyone hear the song that might be on the CF soundtrack** .

thank you to my lovely beta insaneXBexX24

Cadences


	35. Chapter 34

**A/N**

**So I heard subway and catching fire have a partnership . Let me just say I was make bread jokes all day and friend where mad at me lol .anyway here's the new chapter .**

**At the end this chapter there just some random facts about .**

**- Cadence**

**note : this chapter is not fixed by me beta **

* * *

Annie walks me to class I notice students aren't call me names before like spring break .

" do you think it paste over " I ask Annie

" Maybe " she says

" I really hope it did " I say

X

After one of my class I wait for Johanna to walk me to next class .

Then my phone rings I see it Johanna

" where the hell are you " I ask her

" I'm sorry I got haled back cause I fought to the my spring break essay " she say . That right miss. trinket gets really huffy if you don't turn in an assignment

" Fo you essay in class I will just walk to class by my self " I say

" You can't do that Katniss " she say

" I'll be fine " I say then I hang up

X

" Hey Everdeen " I here a familiar voice call. I start to walk faster I don't wait to run in to him .

" Wait up " he says

I start to sprint as fast as can then I hear him running . Before I know it he is right next to me .

" Hey Everdeen , how was your spring break " he say . _just ignore him ._

" How many guys did you sleep with " he asks. _Just ignore him he'll go away_.

"You know if you are looking for a night you know where to find me" he say the taps my bottom . I turn and smack Cato as heard as I can on the face .

" shut up , you know how I spent my break I watch my mom grow more ill and don't you ever touch me agin " I yell at him .

"Come on don't be like that" he say as

he puts his arms around me .

" get off me " I yell him as I try to push him off .

Then he starts kissing my neck .

"Stop " I yell at him still trying to get him off me .

"Come on I know you like this " he say against my neck . I'm still screaming for help and trying push him off.

" get off her " I hear some yell .

I see Peeta coming up to help me .

" Come on you know she likes this " Cato says .

" No , she doesn't she being yelling for help and did I not make my self clear get off her " peeta says .

The next thing I know I'm pushed to the ground and everything goes black .

* * *

**A/N**

** Yay hero peeta . I hoped you liked this chapter . I got 'The Host 'on DVD so I watching it when I was finish this chapter **

**So random facts about me**

**I have a lot Asian on my dad side .**

**I'm learning japanese **

**I love movie and music **

**I love song , dancing and play the guitar .**

**I want to become a voice actress when I grow up **

**And there some random facts about me .**

**- Cadence **


	36. Chapter 35

**A/N  
I can't update as often there a lot of dream in my life hopefully ill it starting out soon . Sorry , I'm working on new AUs too so ill have new stories soon.**

**- Cadence**

* * *

I wake up in my bed as I set up my head starts to throb in pain . I hear faint talking in the kitchen . I get out my bed and look in a little mirror on my wall and notice a little cut and small bump above my eyebrow .  
I walk out my room and peck around the corner . I see Peeta , Johanna and Annie talking .

" this is all my fault " Johanna say

" no if I got you massage sooner I could have been with her before he found her " Peeta say

It not there fault it's mine cause I though I could walk to class my self .

I walk in to the kitchen and the all turn to me.

" Katniss you finally awake " Peeta says and runs up to and hugs me .

" I'm so sorry " he says over and over agin . I hear Johanna tell Annie to make some tea . Peeta helps me to the couch .

" I'm sorry Katniss , I should have got Johanna message earlier then this worn't haven happen to you " peeta say

" no it my fault I though that no one would bother me anyone I could walk by my self ." I say and then all the memories of what happened come back and I start crying .

Peeta pulls me in the his arms .

After awhile I fell my eye getting heavy . Peeta helps me to bed I tell him to stay and he does he give me a goodnight kiss before we fall sleep in each others arms

X

The next me and Peeta decide to skip class and spend some time together .

me and him watch a movie with his arms around me .

" how are you feel " peeta ask me

" I don't know , I just wish all this crap would stop " I tell him

" I'm sorry I wish I could do more to help " he tells me

" you help in so many ways the biggest one is that you always here for me " I tell me

then he kissed me . Then it felt like a dream with just me and him . I truly love him

* * *

**A/N I'm sorry this chapter sucks I'm under a lot stress right now . So Im have major writers block. But I'm going have new AU soon here's the summary :**

**"My dream is to one day is you marry you Katniss " Katniss and Peeta been friends as longs as they could remember . When they where 6 they said one day were going to get married . This is story of the hardships and loveliness of true love . Modern day AU . OOC .**

**- Cadence **


	37. Chapter 36

**A/N  
Just 2 days till the full Catching Fire trailer yay~.  
I know I have updated a lot lately but I'm finely stress free . My brother finished reading Catching Fire ( give him a round of applause) and he wanted role-play them so I got my friends and he got his friends and we role-played The Hunger Games . sadly I sprained my leg cuz my brother friend pushed my off the top of the hill but I made it to the finally 5 :) .**

**- Cadence**

* * *

I wake up to a knock at my bedroom door . I see that peeta in bed with me then I realize we have no clothing on . I'm hoping whoever it is doesn't open my door .

"Katniss" Annie says through the door .

" yea " I choke out

" are you okay " she ask

" yea , I just fall sleep " I tell her

" okay just let me know if you need anything " she says . Then I hear her walk away me and peeta silently laugh and rest my forehead on his we slowly fall sleep again .

X

It's been a few weeks since Cato  
attack me . Everyone is treating me better now some even condole me cause what happen with my mother . I have got a text from whoever was torching me which I guess that's good .

" Finnick ask me out on a date " Annie say as me ,Johanna and her eat breakfast .

" what " me and Johanna shout at her

"What did you say " Johanna ask

" yes " Annie mumbles

" I'm happy for you Annie , Peeta tell me he a really nice guy " I tell her

" yea but I'm just nervous every one I have date turns in to some ass hole" she say

" just take a risk " Johanna says

Me and Annie laugh , Suddenly I feel nauseous I run to the bathroom . I hear Johanna and Annie asking me if im okay . After nauseous past I see Annie and Johanna sanding in the hallway .

" are you okay " Annie ask

" yea maybe I'm just getting sick but I feel fine now " I say

* * *

**A/N  
I know what you all are thinking .**

**Sorry that it's shot . longer chapter is coming soon **

**- cadence**


	38. Chapter 37

**A/N **

**It feels like I haven't updated in a long time . I'm sorry about that anyway here the new chapter. **

**- cadence**

* * *

I have been sick everyday the last two weeks . I wake up nauseous and I can't hold anything down but water and a few fruits .

"Katniss you should go to the doctor " Annie say brings me some chicken soup to the table .

" I'm fine it just the stomach flu , I hade it when I was younger " I say I start to eat the soup .

" so did I , but you don't have a fever and you get really sick in the morning . You can't hold anything down and you snap at every thing me or Johanna say " she say .

" I just don't feel wall " I snap suddenly I feel nauseous and run to a bath room .

" see what I mean " Annie say as runs the bath room to check on me .

" I'm fine , let just head to class " I say after I wash my mouth out .

" no , you not going to class your staying here a resting and tomorrow take you to the doctor" she say .

" fine but I might run to the store and get some medicine " I say .

" okay just be careful " she say .

" okay " I say

" bye " she say as she walk out the door .

" bye " I say

I grab my phone and text peeta to tell him I'm not going class today .

He text back okay feel batter and I love you . He been worried about me the last couple weeks .

X

As I walk to the convenience store the smalls coming from the local restaurants make me feel nauseous I run to a trash bin a throw up in it.

What going on with me .

X

As soon as I get to the convenience store I hade to the Pharmacy and walk up to the counter .

" Yes , may I help me " the woman who has blond hair and looks very young behind the counter asks.

" yea I have been sick a lot lately and I why just looking for some medicine "I say.

" okay , what your symptoms " she ask

" umm , I can't hold anything down as I walking here the smells from the restaurants made me nauseous and my roommates say I snap at everything " I say

She look at me smiles me _what the hell _is wrong with her .

" follow me " she say as get up and walk from the counter and I follow her to one of the aisle .

" here you go " she say and hand me a box I grab the box and read it

' pregnancy test '

" you joking me right " I ask her

" no the symptoms you described are first sence of a pregnancy " she say .

I just looked at her confused .

" when was your last period " she

" I - I don't know I have been stress out cause my mom been in the hospital " I say

" have you been with some one " she ask

" yes a few times with my boyfriend " I tell her feeling embraced say this .

" okay just take the test and if not that the go to the doctor and they'll see whats wrong " she say

" okay , thank you I'm just look at some these " I say

" your welcome just let me know if you need anything else " she say and walks away .

I just stand there for I don't know how long just staring at the box .

Wait what will Peeta say we haven't even talk about a future together . He going hate me , he going leave me then ill be come like my mother before the child is even born . I can't serve with out him .

" Katniss " a voice that I hoped I would never here again snaps me back in to reality . I turn my head and gale standing at end of the aisle with

a pack of beer

" G-gale " I choke out .

" what hell are you looking pregnancy test " he ask

" I - I might be pregnant. " I mumble

he starts to walk up to me

" is it that ass holes " he yells

I nod my head

" you little slut " he hisses " you mine you belong to me I been there for you every day since I meet you , your just a little whore" he yells as he comes closer to .

" stay away from me " I whisper .

He doesn't listen to me and come up to me and roughly grabs my face with his hand and forcefully kiss me .

" you know you can tell that ass that you cheated on him with me and I would pretend this child is mine " he says as puts his hand my stomach .

I can feel tear fall from my eyes .

"Get away from me " I say again .

Then he slaps me across the face

" What the hell is wrong with you Katniss " he yells .

" get away from her " some yells I turn my head and see the woman who helped me out coming to help me now .

But gale doesn't move .

" I said get away from her or I'll call security " she say .

When she say this he slaps me again and push me away from him . The the woman who helped me come up to and looks at my face and gasp

" here come with me " she say as helps me to the break room . As soon as we walk in to break room I run to a trash can throw up .

" please tell that ass was not your boyfriend " she ask after my nauseous pass.

I shake my head

" God no , my boyfriend wouldn't lay hand on me " I tell her .

" I'm Madge by the way " she says

" Katniss , thank you for help me " I say

" no problem " she says

" who was that guy " she ask

" he was a friend I never dated him or anyone else till I meet my boyfriend . Then he found out then tried to rape me in front of my boyfriend . " I tell her .

She looks at me in shock .then gets up and grabs a cup then some ice from the freezer .

" here put this on your cheek " she say as she hands me the cup of ice

" thanks " I say as put the ice on my cheek .

" so what if you are pregnant what do you think your boyfriend will react" she ask.

" I don't know we haven't really talk about are future. " I tell her

" oh , do you need a ride home " she asks

I nod my head .I don't want run in to gale on my way home

" I'll take you " she says

" thank you "

X

Madge drives me to my dorm she bought me the pregnancy test . I told she didn't need to but she insist.

" thank you of everything " I tell her

"No problem " she say " here my number if you need anything just let me know " she say and hands me a pice of paper.

I just nod my head

X

Once I get home I walk in to bathroom and take the test it the longest 15 minutes of my like time just felt like it was slowed down

I look at the clock , 14 minutes then 15 minutes .

I get up and look at the test then I see and a plus sign staring at me .

* * *

**A/N **

**Oh My God a long chapter I deserve a cupcake . **

**- Cadence **


	39. Chapter 38

**A/N  
I just my stuff my face with 2 cupcakes , chips and a soda and watch The Lighting Thief with my brother and sister .**

**- Cadence**

* * *

This can't be happen I just stare at test I even shake it but a plus sign keeps mocking me after a while give up hope for it to change . I just sit and couch and wait for one of my friends to return back to the dorm as I nervously bit my nails .

What is Peeta going say he'll hate me .He'll leave me and the child . I can't do this I just can't. Then I hear the door open .

" Katniss " I hear Annie say . I turn my head to her then she look at in shock .

" Oh my god what the hell happened " she yells and runs up to me .

I feel tears fall from my cheek .

" what happened to your cheek" she ask

I take a deep breath  
" I went to the convenience store to get some medicine " I begin

"I know that but the does not explain you swollen cheek " she say

" let me finish " I snap

" okay " she say

" anyway , I ask the woman behind the counter about some medicine I told her my symptoms and every thing " I continue.

Annie continues to listen .

" then she gave me something that might determine what wrong with me " I say

" what was it " she asks

" hold on I'll get there " I say

she just nods

" I ran in to gale when I was there"I mumble

" I'm calling peeta " she say and starts get up from the couch

" no not yet " I say and stop her from getting up .

" he yelled at my and slapped me and forced me to kiss him but the woman who helped me and drove me back home " say

" okay but did you find out was wrong with you " she ask.

I just look down try find the words .

" I-I'm pr-pregnant "I finally say

She looks at in shock

" what I'm going do " I cry and cover my face with my heads .

" Katniss it's going to be okay "  
She says pulls me in to hug .

" me and peeta haven't talked about a our future together , he's going hate me , he's going leave me and the baby". I cry

" Katniss that not going to happen " she says ." He cares about you so much Katniss you should have seen his face when he thought something happened to you " she tells me as continue to cry

Annie finally clammed me down then make me some tea .

" where Johanna " I ask

" she should be home soon she hade to take a make up test " she say .

" I'm glad you where first one who came home " I say " she would make fun of me and ask for juicy details " I joke and start drink my tea .

Ainne just laughs . " that's true " she say . " how far are you " she ask

" I don't know " I say then start to feel a little nauseous and I bring me hand up to mouth to hold it back but I didn't work I hade run to bathroom .

" Katniss you need to go the doctor you shouldn't be this sick " Annie says when come and checks on me .

" I know , I'll go tomorrow " I tell her after my nauseous pass .

" I'll take you " she say .

When Johanna finally gets back .I tell her about my pregnancy she could help but say a few jokes then when she saw how worried I am she stopped. Then told her that I'm scared Peeta is going to leave me .

" he not going leave you brainless he loves you " she says

" I know , I'm just scared I don't want to lose him " I say

" you not going loss him he's not leaving you or that little bun in the oven " she say seriously than jokes at the last words .

I just scowl at her .

Later before I go to bed I call peeta .

" hello " he say

" peeta " I say

" Katniss how you feeling " he ask

" I feel a little better " I say

" that good do you want to hang out tomorrow since there's no class " he ask

" yea but I have go to the buy groceries with Annie in the morning " I lie

" okay , then the afternoon " he says

" yea , can we go to that little café around the corner " I ask

" yea that fine " he says

" can I ask you something " I say

" anything " he says.

" do you ever see a future with me" I ask nervously.

He was silent for a little bit then he finely speaks .

" sometimes I dream that I wake up next to you every morning . that we're married with children and we grow old together " he say and his words make my heart beta really fast that it feels like it coming out my chest .

" I want to spend my life with Katniss. I don't now what is but I feel like we're meant to be , I never believed in the soulmate crap till I meet you " he counties .

" peeta " I say

" Katniss I love you , I love you no matter what " he say

" I love you too " I say I would if this would be a good time to tell him but decide to tell him in person .

X

Annie take me to doctor first thing in the morning . I'm feel at ease now especially with what peeta told me last night . I'm more nervous how sick I am .

When I called back I get up .

" it going be okay Katniss " Annie says before I go back I nod cause I know every going be okay with Peeta know I just need see what going on with my child now .

After blood test and a long lest of questions . I found I'm 5 week pregnant and there nothing with me or my child the doctor told me some times first time mother get sick from a lot foods as long as I can hold down water and a lest some foods then I'm good . She told me that the my child is health she gave me some prenatal pills and told me if my morning sickness get any worse to come in right away .After a sonogram she print my a couple of pictures and gave then to me then set a another appointment for me .

When I came out I told Annie that everything is alright and how far along I am . She waits with me till I get my prenatal pills . I text peeta to meet me at the café in 30 minutes .

Annie drops me for at café as I wait for peeta I pull out the a picture of my child and just smile .

Then I hear the bell of the door then I see Peeta walk in then he see me and walks over to me . I put the picture away for he comes .

" hey Katniss " say and kiss the top my head .

" hey " I say

After waiter take our order I decide to tell him

" peeta " I begin

" yea " he says

" I need to tell you something and it important " I say and grab his hand across the table.

He looks at with a worried look on his face .

" is every thing okay " he ask .

I just smile  
"Peeta I'm pregnant " I say

* * *

**A/N  
How's Peeta going react and did everyone love how peeta poured his heart to Katniss .**

**Tell next time .**

**- Cadence**


	40. Chapter 39

**A/N**

**Sad news guys this story is going have like 3 or 4 chapters left . But before y'all yell at me I'm going make a sequel . I try have that up as soon as I finish this story but school stats on the 14th and I'm going be junior so ill have to work harder in school . **

**Sorry this chapter is a little late I have been taken my brother to his football practice so I have stay there of like an hour then I have dance practice then I want spend time with friends before school stars . **

**- Cadence**

* * *

" Peeta, I'm pregnant " I say .

He just looks at me trying grasp the words that came at me when he realize what I said he just get a huge smile on his face .

" please tell me I'm not dreaming " he ask .

I grab the sonograms photo from my bag and give to him . His smile just grows bigger.

" your not dreaming " I say .

Gets up from his set and comes and sets next to me . Then he kiss me with passion

I hate PDA but I could care less . I just told I'm pregnant .

" Katniss you don't know how happy I am " he say when we brake apart .

" when I found out I was pregnant , I was scared that you were going to leave me " I confuses .

" Katniss , I'm never going leave you I love you with all my heart " he say and kiss my forehead . I just smile and kiss him lightly on the lips .

He still sits next to me when our food comes with his arm around me . Likely the salad that I order stayed down .

After Peeta and I are done eating he payed for the bill and then we left the café .

We decide to walk around a little

He hasn't stop smiling . We walk around with our hands entwined .

When he stats talking about telling his brothers and dad . That's when I remember what his mom told me when I first met her ;

"_you now what I mean slut you just what money do you I bet when you sleep with him you hoping you'll get pregnant so you'll force him to stay with . You probably don't even love him cause all you what is money " ._

Then I stop walking . Peeta turn and looks at me .

" are you okay " he ask with concern .

"Peeta why can't tell them yet" I say

" why " he ask

" when I first came to the bakery did here what you mom told me " I ask

"She told you that you can't go anywhere unless you pay for you meal " he say

I shake my head

" she told me ' I bet when you sleep with you I'm hoping ill get pregnant force him to stay with '" I tell him .

He just stares at me he's mad he's going leave .

" peeta if you don't want to stay with me I'm fine " I say as tears falling down my cheeks. Then I feel his lips on mine .

" Katniss I want to stay I love you . I could care less what my mom says about this " he say then he puts has hand on my stomach.

" I love you and the baby all ready with all my heart . " he say resting his forehead on my forehead .

" I love you too " I say

Then he kiss me . I love him and nothing will break this

* * *

**A/N **

**Sorry for the shortness of this chapter . Just getting ready for . school ,dance practice and I just caught up on Twisted . I'm just getting busy the last days of summer . **

**- Cadence **


	41. Chapter 40

**A/N**

**I would have update this story earlier but I was at a Baby Shower all day Saturday . Then my sister told me it her official 12th birthday was Sunday . So I have to do something with her . Sea of monsters comes out in 2 days yay I can't wait . Anyway here's a new chapter only 3 chapters left . **

**Ps : I have I am stress agin one school staring agin and just life in general so this cheater sucks cause I'm having waiters block **

**- Cadence**

* * *

_**Three weeks later**_

After talking to Peeta we decide were not going to tell his family just yet .

We all tell our friends . Peeta decide to come with me on my next appointment .

Peeta and I talk about what to do when the baby comes we decide if the born before the school years is over we'll movie in the housing for parents . If the baby is born after the school year we'll movie in to small apartment we both just want there to be there for the baby together .

Going to class is to as easy some kids still give me dirty looks . I haven't run seen Cato at all Annie still walks me to school Johanna still walk me to my class .

I am trying my best to hide my pregnancy right now but I can tell I gained a little bit of weight and when I pass by students who are drinking anything with strong smells I have to run to the bathroom or trash can and throw up . Sooner or later then one has been making my life crap will start a rumour . I still haven't told Peeta about Gale I don't feel like tell him anyways . I have been eating a lot of cheese buns that Peeta bring from the bakery he took up extra hours at the bakery. I don't now what he told his parents to let take more hours but I do think his mom mind they still haven't found anyone to take the job since the last girl got fired . I sit down on the couch and start to watch TV when my phone goes off .

" if you don't want you secret to come out meet me at the end of campus . "

I just stare at the message should I go or should let my secret come out.

* * *

**A/N Like I said this chapter suck sorry . With this story ending soon I need speed up some parts soo this was kind a review in tree weeks . Should Katniss go or not .**

**sorry for the shortness I lest chapter will be longer **

**- Cadence**


	42. Chapter 41

**A/N**

**I Saw Percy Jackson Sea Of Monsters . I Loved it ,it hade bad moments but remember this movie is for 6-12 year olds not 16 year old fangirls like Hunger Games or City of bones .**

**anyway here a new chapter . 2 chapter left :( I am having trouble of the tittle or the sequel so I am post poll so you guys a vote for the tittle . **

**I don't own the hunger games **

**- Cadence**

* * *

I just stare I my phone and put my other hand on my stomach I think what worse putting me and my unborn child in danger or just some jerk classmate poke fun at me for a few weeks . I sigh and set my phone down and go to my room and crawl in bad and fall asleep .

X

When I get class the next it seem like nobody didnt kow about my pregnancy .

I thought when I got class they would be poking fun a me .

When I get back to my dorm with Peeta . I fall on the couch cause I'm so exhausted . Peeta come and sets next to me and starts stork my hair . " how you feeling " he ask

" okay , but I wait some cheese buns " I say .

He chuckles a little " okay , I'll be right back" he say and kiss the top my head and hade to hade to bakery to get some cheese buns .

I lay down on the couch and fall sleep . I wake up to some shaking me awake when I open my eyes I see Peeta with a box of cheese buns . I sit up and give a light kiss on the lips

and stat to eat the cheese buns .

" you know it getting hard to keep bring you these. " he say " my mom keeps get mad at me cause I keep taken so many home " he continues .

" we'll tell them soon " I tell him

the he kiss the top my head .

" when your ready " he say

We sit on the couch and watch TV . Just enjoy time together . Johanna is out partying and Annie is with Finnick ( who she start dating ) .

When we hear a thunder storm coming Peeta decides to say at my dorm for the night . We fall asleep peeta resting his hand on where our child is growing . I can't be more happy .

X

**Katniss 2 months pregnant** .

I am now two months pregnant . Who ever text me and threat to tell everyone about pregnancy never did . I finally decide it time to tell Peeta's family and really nervous about how his mom is going react. When we get to the house I hold peeta hand tighter . " I'm nervous " I tell peeta .

" it going be okay " say . After saying hellos and long time no see dinner was easy just small talk and every thing like that lucky I held down the dinner . After we're done eating me and peeta decide it time to tell them .

" every one me and Katniss a announcement to make " peeta begins . Every one looks at us I slid my hand in to peeta's " Katniss is pregnant " he say .

I look at peeta and smile that barley hear a chair scrape agents the floor . When turn my head I see Mrs . Mellark standing next to my the next thing I know she slaps me hard agents my face . What that every stands up Peeta and his brothers shield me from there bitch of a mother . hold back his wife .

" I knew it your just slut you just got pregnant so could make my son stay with your slutty ass I should just kill the bitch of child " yells I feel tear falling from my face I put a protective hade over my child no one hurting my child . I feel peeta with a protective arm around me as we walk out of the house with his mom yelling at us . We didn't talk at all on are way to my dorm . When we make it to my room Peeta finally speaks .

" Katniss I'm so so sorry " he say and hugs me . His mom threaten to kill our child . " she threat kill our child. Peeta " I cry in to his chest . " I know I know I worn't let her near you or our child" he say and kiss the top my head .

We sit there holding each other till we fall a sleep

* * *

**A/N**

**So right now the hunger games fandom is mad cause Peeta can swim in the CF movie why are getting mad about something so stupid . We know something is going happen when he swimming to the cornucopia cause of the set photos maybe some tribute try to drown him or something Everyone it just a small thing okay it not like Peeta is a comply different from his character from the book cause he knows how to swim . The movie so perfect now were getting mad cause peeta can freaking swim . God just stop okay .**

**I hoped you enjoyed this chapter **

**- cadence **


	43. Chapter 42

**A/N**

**99 day till Catching Fire OMG **

**It going go by fast . I just started school so I won't be updating as much away here a new chapter only 1 chapter left . Make sure to vote in my poll for the title for the sequel**

**- Cadence**

* * *

I wake up to the sound of my phone going off . I feel peeta arm around me as reach for my phone in my nightstand .

" hello " I say sleepily

" Katniss it's mom " I hear prim say with worry in voice .

" I'll be right there " I say . With that I'm out of bed and packing my bag as fast as I can . Then I hear Peeta waking up .

" Katniss are you okay " he ask as come to hug me .

" no something happen to mom , peeta we need get to hospital right away " I cry . Then he pulls me it to a hug .

" It's okay , we'll take a bus or cab I don't think I could use my dads car right " he says as he rubs my back .

" okay " I say .

In with 30 minutes Peeta and I are taken a cab down to the hospital were my mom is .

The whole time there i couldn't help but think my mom is going die to come down my self I rube were my child is growing inside if me and I slowly fall asleep .

X

Peeta wakes me up when the cab drop us of at the hospital we grab our bags and pay the cab driver .

Once we're inside I rush to were my mom is , once I get there I see prim . I run over to her when she see me she hugs me .

" what happen" I ask prim

" my hade a seizure then her heart

stopped they put her on life support " she cries in to the shoulder . She gone she just alive cause of a machine .

"When are they pulling the plug " I ask

" uncle haymich doesn't want to be alive because of machine for all so there going pull it tomorrow afternoon but it like one o'colock at night so this after noon " she says

my mom has only a few hours left to live .

"Uncle heymich told us to say are lest goodbye to her " prim says

" okay " I say

X

In few minutes I'm in my mom hospital room . She has IVs a breathing tub and wires that keep in her alive . I walk up to her and grab her hand .

" mom I really sorry I was restful and just awful after dad died , Im so sorry . I need my mom to comfort me after my dad died I didn't understand the way you became after dad died but I do now I can't live with out peeta . I'm glad I found him mom I love him and he loves me . he going keep me safe . I also wanted to let you now I'm pregnant . I wish you could meet him or her but I'll them great stories of the grandma and grandad . I love you mom , I'm sorry the way I was I wish I could take it back . I love you " I tell her after I finish I kiss her hand and walk out of the room and hug peeta and cry in to his chest .

X

I feel asleep tell they wake me to tell me it was time . I don't even know how to feel when the pull the plug after the doctors tell us there sorry for are lost I feel in to peeta arms she gone I get to see her anymore I was just an awful child . They tell us we have to fill out papers but I can't remember anything cause I wake up in a room then I see peeta .

" hey " he say

" where am I " ask

" I'm a hotel room I though it would be to heard to stay at you moms house , after you feel out the papers you feel sleep in my arms so I call the nearest hotel a booked a room and brought you here . " he say

After he finish I remember my mom just died and start to cry peeta pulls me in to his arms .

" I'm so sorry Katniss " he say as he rubs my back .

X

Later that day me and Peeta hade back . Haymich said he has every thing under control and he'll start to making plains for the funeral and will me know when it is .

When we get back peeta walks me to my dorm and I walk in to my room and lay down on my bed.

Later Johanna and Annie come in comfort me and give me some thing to eat .

After word I fall sleep .

* * *

**A/N**

**I hope you enjoyed **

**- Cadence**


	44. Chapter 43

**A/N**

**Here it is everyone the last chapter and a small epilogue thank you for all your support and reviews I love you all the sequel will be up soon please vote for the titled .**

**And check out my new story Dandelion in the sun**

**- Cadnce**

* * *

It been a week since my mom passed away . Uncle haymich told me my mom funeral is going be next week . I have done anything but go to class , eat and sleep . Peeta being there for me comforting me in every way he can . When we went to my three-month appointment we found out the baby is going be born after graduation .

So we diced to start to look for a small apartment he lucky he dad confounded his mom let him stay at his job at the bakery after she threat to fire him cause she want nothing to do with him , me or our child . His dad and his brothers are happy for him and help us in anyway they can.

I still feel broken I keep think how can I be a mother if I shunned out my own mother .

X

My mom funereal was small just a small amount of family showed up my mom became hated when she turn to drugs I could feel some of my family staring at me and I heard them whisper to each other cause my three month baby bum was visible no matter how hard to tried to cover it . I held peeta's hand most the time till the lower my mom body in the ground when I held prim and cried with her .

Once me and peeta got back to hotel room I just cawed it the bed and stared at wall I haven't move since me and peeta are staying for the weekend to help clean out my mom house . I feel peeta hand run up and down my arm I turn to face him .

" hey " he say

" hey " I say softly

"you hungry " he ask

" yea " I say then he hand me some food I sit up and start to eat .

" how you feeling " he ask

" don't know " I say and feel tears fall down my cheeks .

" I'm so sorry " he say and pulls me it to hug .

" how can I be a mother if I shunned my own mother peeta " I cry in to his chest . Then cups my face wiping my tears away with his thumb .

" Katniss you going be a wonderful mother. I see the way act around prim our child is going love you" he say then place light kiss on my mouth .

" I love you peeta " I say

" I love the both of you " he say and puts his hand were child is growing .

After we finish eating we fall a sleeping each other arms .

X

I put stuff from my old room it to box then I look around in my old room . My mom tried so hard to keep me and prim happy . I sit on floor with my back agents the foot of my old bed and start to rub my baby bump . Peeta went to get me something to eat .

" Katniss " I here prim call .

" In here" I say

Then I see prim walk in to my room I pull the front of my jacket closed trying to hide my baby bump I haven't told her yet but I need to tell her soon then prim comes in and sets next to me .

" I would think you would have it all packed all ready " she say . I look around my room and see I'm not even half way done .

" oh I'm kinda tired " I tell her .

She just looks at me confused

" you never get tired that easy do you want some coffee " she ask

" no I'm fine , prim I want to tell you something " I begin

" what is it " she asks

" I'm pregnant " I say .

" what " she says surprise " why didn't you tell me oh my gosh how far along are you " she asks

" I didn't tell you because I found out a month after mom was in the hospital and I'm tree months along " I say

" I'm so happy for you Katniss " she says and hugs me .

" I'm just scared I worn't be a great mom " I tell her

" Katniss you'll be a wonderful mom " she say and hugs me .

" I'm go finish packing my room and when I'm done ill come and help you " prim say as she gets up.

" okay " I say

I get up and start putting thing from my closet in to boxes when move some old cloths I notice some that falls from the top of my closet . A teddy bear my old teddy

my dad gave me this teddy bear when I was two it was my favorite stuff toy I took it everywhere with me . I put the teddy bear in my purse so I can take it home with me .

Peeta finely comes back with food and of course I eat it all . Then him and Prim help me finish packing my room .

X

It the last time ill ever see this house again . I look at the empty house and fell sad I realize this last pice of my mom I have to say good bye to . I feel two strong arms around me .

" you okay " peeta says

" yea , it just heard saying good bye" I say

" I know " he says

" I love you " I tell him

" I love you too" he say

X

When me and Peeta get back to campus I go in to my room and pull my old teddy bear from purse and place my hand on my stomach .

" this teddy bear was given to me by your grandfather when I was little it going be yours too " I tell my child .

X

Me and Peeta are waiting for my four month check up were going learn if we're going have a girl or a boy . When I get called back me and peeta walk back hand and hand .

After the doctor check every he asks if we want to see if we're haven a girl or a boy . Me and Peeta say yes at same time .

The doctor tells we going have a little girl I could feel tears of joy falling from cheeks and I can see Peeta tearing up too.

After we live the doctor office peeta wraps his arms and kiss me .

" Katniss were going have a baby girl " he says

" yes peeta were having a baby girl " I tell him and kiss him

* * *

**Small Epilogue**

Clara Thalia Mellark was born on a sunny day in October .Four months after Peeta and I graduation college me and him moved in to a small apartment . Once I was five moths pageant people notice they react better than I thought . They were happy for me some even apologized for the way they acted . Peeta's mom still hates me but I don't care cause I'm not letting ANYWHERE near my daughter . I can't believe how much motherhood can change you . You become more proactive and watchful of everything . I still love peeta with all my heart and Im so happy

* * *

**A/N **

**So there it my first complete multi-chapter story I hope you all enjoyed it Ill have the sequel up soon as I can but I want to work on my other stories to I have to confess I listened to ' Love Is In Bloom ' from My Little Pony over and over to get fluffiness ideas so now I have that song stuck in my head . **

**-Cadence **


	45. Chapter 45

the Sequle is up everyone check out 'Love is aways '


End file.
